9021There's a Sequel?
by elisesdean
Summary: Twelve years after they met, Remy, Allison and the gang are still hanging out, enjoying life. They all receive an invitation to their 10 year high school reunion which causes them to  go down memory lane through the good and bad times.
1. Twelve Years Down the Road

**AN: Alright…as I started thinking about what to do and how to do it, I thought of that Friends episode…The One That Could Have Been. And well, that's kind of what's going to happen except this is just The One That Was…I'm going to try and give it a Friends/How I Met Your Mother feel, but that is going to be after this and maybe the next chapter. Then from chapter three on we're just going to see the lead up to this point in their life, which is **_TWELVE YEARS FROM WHEN THEY GOT TOGETHER!_**—sorry, I just wanted the people that bypass the author's notes to understand where we are…anyways, like I said, three and on will lead up to this point until the last (few) chapter(s)…I hope you all like it!**

Remy walked into the apartment that she had been sharing with Allison for 9 ½-10 years. She had a rather monotonous day at school, it was getting to the point that she was going to be sleeping through her classes—she hadn't gone to school right off the bat like everyone else. She stepped back and took a few years to decide on what she wanted to do…and she was perfect for what she realized she wanted to do: be a drama teacher. Her rather monotonous day at school turned to a rather interesting night at the bar—she had been bartending for the past 5 or 6 years now.

"Babe?" She called as she looked at the cut she had acquired while she pulled the girls that had begun the fight apart; her arm skid some broken glass on the bar, creating a very shallow, but long cut along her forearm. She was touching the gauzed cut as she waited for a response. All she got was a grunt in return. She flared her nostrils when she found her girlfriend studying…again…on a Friday night. "Babe what are you doing?"

"Huh?" The blonde doctor—in two years—grunted again, still not looking up from her books.

"I have to tell you what happened tonight!" She tried to sound excited to get the blonde to turn around, but that went to no avail. Usually though, it didn't matter because Allison was always listening, so she began her tale. "So…" She plopped on a bar stool after grabbing a glass of juice and taking off the gauze. "There was this guy at the bar, and he had his girlfriend with him…Well, she wanted to dance and he did not, so he told her to dance with someone else, which she did—so obviously trying to make him jealous. Then, this other broad came over to him and started hitting on him…" She grinned remembering the exciting part before it happened, "Well after a while he actually got into the conversation and his girlfriend saw them. She came over and started yelling at this other girl calling her a tramp, floozy, hussy, bimbo, and really any word related. The chick was not going to just sit there, so she bitch slapped her! Then girlfriend launches herself across boyfriend and totally takes her to the floor! It was awesome!" She took a breath.

"That's nice Honey." Cameron murmured from the couch, still not looking up and still not really paying attention.

"Did you hear any of that? Chick fight!" She wanted a real response from her lover of twelve years with a break of which they do not mention. She stood up and started talking again, "Then of course, I had to break it up—cause I was closest…and I cut my arm up pretty good, but that's okay…battle wounds are sexy right, Al?" She stared at the back of her head… No response but a sigh. _Fine…time for fun_, "Then House came in. You know the guy that solves crimes on a daily basis? The guy that became one of the youngest ever leading FBI profiler's to date because he's a freak of nature and notices everything?"

"That's cool, Babe."

"Yeah. So we started talking, and well…he had a hard day at work saving peoples lives and all, and he actually started flirting with me." Nothing even remotely close to a response, "And, you know what…I really liked it."

"Mhmm, and then?" That was another one that she used when Remy was prattling on and on and she was studying…it usually worked except for the few times that Remy had actually finished her story.

"And then, well….I kind of… I started flirting back, and then one thing led to another and well…House is an amazing lover. I never would have guessed the way you used to talk about him…Seriously, Al…he is one sexy piece of man! Ohmy God! The moves we did in the back room! I'm going to be walking funny for the next week!"

Allison just gave another vague uh huh, so Remy continued, "Actually Al, there's something I need to tell you…that wasn't the first time. You've been so busy with school lately; trying to become a doctor and all… and, well…I need attention! And he was willing to give me what you couldn't…Allison…I'm pregnant and House and I are running away together!"

Allison then—finally!—turned on the couch and looked at her, "Are you asking me to move to the bedroom so you can make your bed? Because at the rate you're talking, you're not only gonna be on the couch, you're going to be moving out." She stood up and mumbled under her breath so that the brunette couldn't here her, "Again."

Remy could tell she said something, but she let it slide and went into toddler mode, "Iw's just wanting some attention…like a 'Hi Honey! Glad you're home! Glad you didn't get slaughtered in the bar fight. Glad you only got that one cut from a bottle. Did that take you back to your childhood? Would you like me to hold you?'" She stopped her 'Allison' voice and even turned a little to signal that it was herself talking, "'Oh, thanks babe, that would be nice…can we make love tonight?'" She went back to her 'Allison' voice, "'Of course honey, I'd love nothing more, I've wanted you for so long, because it's been so long since we've done it.' 'Yeah, it's been over three weeks..that's the longest we've ever gone and I'm getting restless.'" Her 'Allison' voice almost went to a girl scout in third grade, not her lover, "'Yeah me too,' as you then start stripping, 'we should make love! And in the morning, since it's Saturday, maybe we can do a little role playing, I know how much you love it…'" She gave Allison a look as she took a breath.

"Are you done?" Allison asked as the brunette's rant came to a stopping point. When Remy did nothing, she looked the bartender up and down, "I don't see any cuts…" She trailed off, keeping her eyes peeled.

Remy lifted her arm and whimpered like a puppy that had just been scolded.

"Oh Remy…" She said sympathetically as she walked over to her and surveyed the cut…it wasn't bad at all, she really didn't even need the gauze she had already rid herself of; that's how shallow it was. "Baby…" She waited for Remy's eyes, "_**Do**_ you want me to hold you?" Remy stuck out her bottom lip and nodded; this made Allison grin, "Okay." She walked the brunette back to the couch where they cuddled and Remy relaxed in her arms.

"You're always studying you know?" Remy said softly, basking in the comfort that was Allison Cameron.

"Well, I'm gonna be a doctor, I better know everything I can possibly know and be certain of it…" The blonde made a valid point.

"I don't study that much and I'm in school too…" She said, sounding like a five year old.

"I know, but that's because you already know everything you're being taught…you're gonna be a drama teacher! You're going to be such a natural…Elektra and Alex are going to be so happy when they get to tell McBride that they finally found someone that they can work with in the drama department…" She squeezed her lover tight.

"I know…" She kept her small child tone. "But I miss you." She started turning around. "Can we make love tonight?" Remy asked her looking up with the same puppy dog eyes.

Allison smirked at her, "Of course Honey, I would love nothing more." She said, repeating her lover's earlier rant, "I've wanted you for so long because it's been so long since we've done it." Allison made a move to stand up.

Remy grinned at the fact that she was playing with her, and followed her movements with those exotic eyes of hers, "Yeah, it's been over three weeks. That's the longest we've ever gone, and I'm getting restless…"

"Yeah me too." The blonde said as she actually started stripping, "We should make love and then…in the morning since it's Saturday, maybe we can do a little role playing…I know how much you love it…" She threw her shirt at her counterpart and moved slowly but surely to their bedroom.

Remy watched on, jaw dropped. After a few seconds Allison's pants made it into the hallway…then her panties…then her bra. "Oh my God." She sighed under her breath as she stood up. She broke into a full sprint and hit the wall with a thud, "Ow! Shit!" Then shuffled inside the bedroom to find Allison on top of the covers with her hair spread out over the pillows and her body like Ariel's when she sings about wanting to 'spend the days warm on the sand'. Remy immediately stopped…She knew she was in love with the woman before her but, "Daaaaaaaaaaammn," She couldn't help but just stare. She really was a thing of beauty.

Allison grinned at her reaction. She knew that she always did, but every time it made her happy because Remy thought she was beautiful even on nights that she spent studying or when she wore the same clothes three days in a row, "Come here." She said softly, still grinning.

Remy lifted her shirt and bra off and pulled her pants and undies off in record time. She bounded for the bed with the intent to lavish every part of her lover. She stood on her knees after her landing at Allison's feet and took one of her legs and pulled one of those tiny, pedicured feet up to her mouth. She kissed her toes, up her foot and around to her inner ankle…she didn't have a newly developed foot fetish or anything, it's just where she landed so it's where she began her ravishing.

She trailed kissed all the way up her calf, and when she got to the blonde's knee, she stopped and repeated every single movement with her other leg. She then started placing wet kisses on her thighs, trading legs between each kiss. She could feel Allison's heat radiating from her core. When she got where the blonde wanted her, she grinned as she placed a single, light, feathery, barely there kiss and moved up to her midriff and stomach.

Allison gasped and sighed and huffed all at the same time when Remy did that; she grabbed the brunette's head, wanting to push her back between her legs, but instead pulled her up to her mouth. She kissed her passionately hard, "I fucking hate you right now." She breathed out as she regained her breath from the kiss.

"No you don't." Remy whispered as she stared into her lover's eyes. She brushed some of the hair that had gotten in her face back, "No you don't." She repeated, letting Allison know that she wanted her to say it back; ever since the break from which they do not mention, Remy had been sensitive to that four letter word coming from Allison's lips, even if it was playful. She would always lean in and say something like she just did until Cameron took it back.

"No I don't." Cameron patted her cheek and gave her a few light kisses.

This gave Remy the inspiration she needed to give Allison what she was wanting. "I love you." She said before she kissed her way to either breast then back down to her center.

"I love you tooOOOOH! OH MY GOD!" Allison had been dripping with excitement ever since Remy mentioned their lack of sex life for those three weeks and that she wanted some tonight. So, when Remy didn't wait for her to finish her response and began sucking and nipping and stimulating her with certain vigor…she responded as she felt…with a good fucking scream.

Remy kept at it, always changing tempo and rhythm from fast and furious to sweet and gentle; she would use her fingers, then just rely on her mouth. To say Allison was sated when she came down from her high would be putting it lightly.

~0~0~0~0~0~

The next morning Allison woke up before Remy. She snuck out of bed and into their closet. She grabbed a certain hanger behind their coats and went into their bathroom. She put the clothes inside on and put her hair in a ponytail and put on the hat before moving out of their bedroom and out of their apartment completely.

She began knocking on the door, then pounding when Remy didn't come to answer.

Remy shifted in her sleep hearing the noise and asked her lover to go get it…when she didn't feel movement and leaned on the other side of the bed to find the sheets kind of cold, she looked around the room…Nothing. "What the fuck?" She said aloud trying to figure out where she went.

Hearing the banging still, she put clothes on and yelled, "I'm coming!" then she pulled the door open with a lot of force to find Allison causing all the ruckus…in their repair man costume—which was a tight, short shorted jumpsuit with a nametag that said 'Honey'. Her eyes lit up and she smiled before becoming serious again.

"Not yet." Was all Allison said, then shook her head, "I'm sorry, I just…wasn't expecting to be working so close to such a beautiful woman today…" She took a small clipboard from the tool belt she wore, "You are Remy Hadley, right?"

"Yeah, yes…I'm sorry, I was expecting you, but my alarm didn't go off. Would you mind if I took a shower while you start working?" She tilted her head, shifter her weight, popping her heal out to side—looking as scrumptious as possible as she asked her question.

Allison coughed, "No, no.." She said as she slid by her and brushed up against her, "Take your time, just point me in the right direction and I'll get to work…"

Remy smirked as she led Allison into the living room where they had this shelving unit in a box for like ever, "Well, if you could start with this, I'd be very grateful." She said as she pointed to the box.

"Sure thing." Allison whispered out as she watched Remy saunter off to the bedroom. She bit her lip, then turned around to the box and tore into it. She knew Remy was intentionally going to take a long shower, so she figured she might as well start in on something useful.

She tried to put it together as efficiently, but as quickly as possible; she had actually broken a sweat…it could have been because the air conditioner suddenly got turned to heat that morning before she walked out in the hallway—was it her fault that she knew that Remy not so secretly loved it when she glistened? No..she didn't think so.

She heard the shower shut off and decided to run over to turn the AC back on, then went back to finishing her task.

"Wow…you work fast." She hear Remy's sultry voice and turned around, "You must be really good with your hands." Remy almost went weak in the knees from seeing Allison in that costume, dripping with sweat…and that cheeky devil unbuttoned the jumpsuit to the belt line, practically giving her a free show.

Allison grinned bashfully, "I've never been told I'm not." She shrugged.

"Wonder what else you could do with them…" Remy said in the same tone as she began to walk over. Her hair was making her shirt wet where it touched and when she brushed it away from her front, Allison could clearly see that she had no bra on. "Honey…"

Allison moved her stare up to Remy's face, "Huh?" She grunted her one word syllable.

"You're staring…" She grinned as she took the blonde's hand, "Really, your hands just look like their supposed to work with…tools. Do you use a lot of tools? Handle them well?"

"Uhhh, yeah." Allison swallowed, "I use tools real well. But I use my fingers better than my tools."

Remy raised her brows, "Oh yeah?" She said as she raised the blonde's hand to her mouth and nipped lightly at her index finger, "I'd like to see that."

"I bet you would." Allison said as she took her hand from her mouth and put it behind her head, pulling her in for a kiss.

"Oh, Honey!" Remy said as she pulled away, "You didn't tell me you were good with your mouth too!"

"I'm good with a lot of things." She said as she leaned in and captured her mouth again, then picked her up, wrapped her legs around her and walked them over to their kitchen table. She tore the brunette's clothes from her body and instinctively put her hand to Remy's core as she sat her back down on the table.

Remy sighed, "Mmm, Honey." She said, "Show me what those hands of yours can do…" Allison did exactly what she was told, and much like the night before, she kept her lover on her toes—metaphorically speaking—and always kept her guessing. Remy exploded as Allison whispered, "I've never wanted anyone more in my life."

~0~0~0~0~

A while later, after basking in the afterglow of a great romp, they went to the kitchen to eat. Allison went downstairs to get their mail and came in grinning.

"Look what we got!" She said as she held two envelopes in particular up.

"What did we get?" Remy asked, leaning against the counter.

Allison's was already opened, and she looked giddy, "It's our ten year reunion invite!" She had a huge smile on her face and jumped up and down.

"Why are you so excited…you hang out with the same people you did in that place…" Remy gave her a look.

"Well…the same people we hung out with…but not my freshman and sophomore year…I want to go…please!"

Remy couldn't say no to her if she had snot dripping from her nose and the puffiest eyes that the earth had ever witnessed…how could she say no to a face that was glowing?...She couldn't.

When Allison saw Remy slack her body with defeat, she jumped on her and kissed her, "Yay! I'm so excited! I wonder if everyone else is gonna go…" She said as she looked up at her.

"Let's go to the bar and find out…" Remy said as she moved to their door, having just gotten a text from one of their friends asking where they were.

"Can we call it a bar in the day time? It's more like a diner right now…" She questioned.

"Good question…hmm…let's ponder that as we go." Remy opened the door and put her arm up for the blonde to come under. They gave each other a smile as they walked out of their apartment and down to their local hangout with Remy's left arm around Allison's shoulders, and Allison's left hand holding Remy's draped arm and her right around the brunette's waist.

Today was going to be a good day.

**AN: I wanted to start this chapter off nice and good…so I figured sex would do the trick…I had a lot of fun with this chapter, I'm not gonna lie…**

**Oh, and I didn't re-read this for any grammar or anything..so if it's just awful, I apologize!**

**And…I'm not sure if you guys care about this yet, but in the next chapter I'm going to tell you everyone else's jobs…and honestly…I'm not gonna know a lot about any, so if I mess up certain things about the job or anything like that…Sorry! **

**Please R&R!**


	2. The Hangout

**AN: Okay…I know that some of you don't like it when us author's reference the actual actors and actresses of the show in our fics…but frankly, I already did this subtly in my last fic, so…it's coming again….I personally find it hilarious, which I guess is why I enjoy doing it…but I apologize before hand if you're one of those people that finds it annoying… Oh, and I put the remaining character's jobs that you don't know and short and basic 'how they got there's sandwiched in these ~0~**

Remy and Allison walked into the restaurant…they had yet to settle on a name between diner and bar…to find Lisa, House, Foreman and Wilson already there.

"Hey guys." Remy sat down in the couch of the little area that they are always in. Allison plopped down next to her and crossed her leg over her own and Remy's.

While everyone else said, "Hey!" House said, "You guys fucked!"

They both turned their heads to the same angle and stared at him, then back to everyone else in the group; they looked like their heads could be stringed together with the way they moved.

"How is everyone else?" Allison asked Wilson, Foreman and Lisa.

"Good." Came from the men.

Lisa tilted her head to the side and looked up unsure, "I have to get Olivia Wilde and Jennifer Morrison together to shoot their 'We're Back' TV Guide cover story pictures, I need to get Megan Mullally to sign up for this show that I KNOW! will bring her back, and…I guess that's all for today…" She shrugged.

"You're awesome!" Remy said without sarcasm for once, then without waiting for a response she continued, "Olivia Wilde and Jennifer Morrison are coming back? Man, that show is older than ER was! I can't believe they are getting some original cast back!"

"Yup, they were hoping it'd spice up the ratings."

"Well…probably, once old fans start hearing about it…I mean, I'm ready to watch that show again if they're coming back…" Remy shrugged and put her arm around Allison.

"Mmm," She said throatily, "Me too." She nestled into Remy's side.

Remy turned and gave her an accusatory look, "You just want to watch because you think O-Dawg is fucking hot!"

Allison could not think of a retort to that so she went a different direction, "You call her O-Dawg! What are you? Biffs? No…you don't know her and she has no idea who you are!"

"We…share a name!…kind of…" Remy jutted her jaw to the side, "Okay, so we got them for different reasons..she wore the number around her neck, I…had issues, but it's still a nickname that's a number and the same number at that!" She started with a stumble but ended fluidly. "So there!" She crossed her arms and turned back to Lisa, "So, Lis…what else does being 'an agent to the stars' have you doing these days?"

~0~

Cuddy had double majored in business and PR and was now, as she referred to herself, 'an agent to the stars'. She knew that every time Remy or anyone else referenced it, and used those words, they were making fun of her…but she didn't care. She loved what she was doing, and the people she represented loved her; mainly because she knew her shit and didn't take theirs.

~0~

She was still grinning from the argument, but thought about the question because she knew that Remy wanted something really intriguing, "UhhhhhOh! I get to meet Angelina Jolie next week." She smirked.

"I fucking hate you!" Remy started pouting, arms still crossed, and still trying to lean away from her partner—but not so much that Allison would move.

Everyone laughed at her childish antics, "Maybe if you had gone to college with the rest of us, you could have been doing this with me…" Lisa said sarcastically.

"Maybe I didn't want to waste my parents money on me! Maybe I wanted them to give what they would have given me to charities because that seemed better than me going to college for no reason—and don't you say, 'And what about now?'" She pointed her finger at House as she said her last words then back to Lisa, "Because, now I have a reason, and Jo and Steve are gracious enough to pay for my education to do what I want to do!"

"So…I'm sorry…I'm confused," Foreman started in, wanting to mess with her, "Are they your parents or your cousins…you never seem to make that clear…"

She knew he knew she didn't like it when people asked her that question because for all intents and purposes they were her parents…but she still referred to them as 'Jo and Steve' sometimes…

She glared at him and coughed, then spoke clearly, "Fuck you!"

Allison knit her brows and turned to her lover from looking at Foreman, "Aren't you supposed to cough and say it at the same time?"

"I'm trying this new thing where I separate them." She looked at her and shrugged slightly.

"Okay Barney." She rolled her eyes and grabbed her arm, putting it around her body.

"Speaking of…" Remy turned back to Foreman, "Barney…what is it you do again?" She started smiling.

Foreman grinned at her and laughed, "Please." Then he straightened his tie and waited for something else to happen or someone else to speak.

"Seriously…is this funny to you? None of us know your job title, but we know that you are very well off—oh fuck it—you're fucking rich man! You really are like Barney!"

~0~

All of this was true of Foreman. He graduated with a…they don't even know what his degree was! But he did graduate, and he got a job and none of them know what he does…they suspect something with business or stocks or something, but no one will ever be sure.

~0~

"Awesome?" He asked still grinning, "I know."

"And!" Remy pointed at him, "And! This has become a thing over time, but now! Now, you are always suited up! It's like you're the black Barney…it's like you're Wayne Brady! Are you gay?" She asked with her eyes lit.

"No…" He shook his head, "No I'm not. I'm both of the characters fused together: Black and Straight." He said.

"Huh…" She turned to Wilson, "You've been awfully quiet over there…just taking all this in for the next episode? Or are you done with that and now you're working on a novel again?" She asked.

~0~

Wilson became a writer. He majored in Creative Studies and had written a novel. He asked all of his friends to read it to see if they were okay with it before he started sending it to the publishing companies. It was 'loosely' based on their lives; Remy called him a Jenny she could stand and that it was a pretty good read…she was glad that he didn't try to write her and Allison's story, but his and Lisa's…only with a good ending…instead of a break up the summer before college— Wilson and Lisa are okay now, and she did love the book. Four years after he was published, his agent came to him with a producer that wanted to turn his novel into a television show. He kept all creative rights, but didn't have to write every episode…he was living comfortably too.

~0~

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm doing." He rolled his eyes.

"Well…no one can be sure." House said, helping Remy.

"I'm not just sitting back listening for all of you to just give me my next episode…or my next novel! If you don't remember, I was the main character…"

"So…if you're the narrator, you don't necessarily have to speak in the book…you can be omniscient!" Remy argued.

This went on for a few more minutes. Lisa decided to start a different conversation with Allison.

"Guess what I got in the mail!" She said excitedly.

"The ten year reunion invite!" Allison started bouncing happily again, this caused Remy to drop from the argument to pay attention to what was making her lover so happy…then roll her eyes. "Are you going?" Allison asked, making sure.

"Of course!" Lisa looked at her like she was crazy. "Are you?" Allison gave the same looked but didn't say anything. Lisa nodded and looked at Remy, "What about you?"

Remy looked at her then at Allison then back at her…when Lisa didn't respond she looked back at Allison then back to her.

"What?...Is this your way of telling me that you're going because Al's making you?" She leaned forward, changing positions.

Remy didn't dignify her with a response, she just yawned and turned around to look at the clock on the back wall.

Allison smirked, "I would never make her do anything she didn't want to do!" She said all too innocently, "I was kind of thinking we could all go together…as a group." She looked at the boys.

"Awww, Man!" They all said at the same time; they would do anything any one of the girls wanted them to do because…well…they were 'the girls' and they got what they wanted…just like they—being the men—_sometimes_ got what they wanted.

"Well, I'm sorry!" Allison turned to them, "I just thought it would be fun. Do what you want." She waved them off then cocked her head, but didn't respond to Wilson's facial expression.

Remy's ears perked at the blonde's words, "Really?"

"Not you." She patted Remy's cheek and she nestled back into her side.

Remy sighed like a child trying not to pout, all sad and cute.

"Awwwwhahahaha, Babe." Allison looked up at her and smiled, the turned Remy's face to kiss her, "You won't regret it." She raised and lowered her brows then kissed her again.

Remy opened her eyes and looked at each man, "Oh yeah…this is happening." Remy said against her girlfriend's lips.

Allison pulled from her and shoved her face away, then began her own interpretation of a small brooding child. Remy grinned and leaned back to the side of her face, "Don't be like that."

Allison turned to her, "Then don be lie dat." She said in her four-year-old voice and stuck her bottom lip out.

Remy grinned, "Okay." She kissed the blonde's jutted bottom lip, then kissed it again when it didn't go all they way away…then again and finally full on the mouth after it was where it was supposed to be.

"Oh for the love..we get it, you're happy!" Foreman said then something clicked in the back of his mind, "I think I'm going to go because I want to see the look on that Australian's face when the two of you are still together."

"Oh! And Stacy's!" Wilson chimed in.

"And…I guess McBride's—because he's the only one left…but he and the rest of the faculty already know you're still together since you kind of sort of work there….but only sometimes."

"Until I get my degree, yes, thank you House." Remy said nodding along with him. "So I guess the guy's are going."

"I would just like to point out that I am going for moral support…because I am all about both those things." House said.

"You're going because you're not gonna have anything better to do!" Wilson said.

House shrugged, "And why are you really going?" House asked, knowing Wilson could not care less if he ever saw those people again.

"Because Amber saw the invitation and wanted to meet everyone."

"But everyone you hung out with—" Remy started.

"I know, but she still wanted to go after I told her." Wilson raised his arms.

"Speaking of…where is she?" Allison asked. She put together that his earlier look was that just because _she_ let him off the hook didn't mean he was.

"She had a morning meeting with a business downtown, she'll be here soon."

~0~

Amber met everyone in college. She was Lisa's first and only (because she did not want to live in the dorms ever again) dorm mate. She is a business consultant, which…is perfect for her because she likes complete control..she gets to tell big businesses what to do and get paid for it.

~0~

Allison nodded at him. A comfortable silence fell over them for a few minutes. House was on an iPad looking at a case. Lisa was texting probably five people. Foreman had his laptop open in his lap doing…something. Wilson was on his own laptop checking email or something writer like. Allison had crossed her legs and sat forward, stirring her mug of coffee. And Remy had fallen over sideways, wrapping around Allison's lower back (the reason Allison was sitting forward), her left hand subtly making its way up the blonde's left thigh.

Allison looked over at her when Remy's hand slid to the inner portion of her thigh, and Remy's only response was a waggle of the eyebrows. Allison licked her lips to keep from grinning too much, but this made Remy grin giddily, almost to the point of laughing. To keep the noise from breaking the silence and the attention being turned to them…the only two without electronic devices in their hands…Allison turned and leaned over to kiss her. Remy scooted them so that she was taking up the whole couch and Allison was on top of her. They broke the kiss to situate a little more, Remy grabbed a pillow she had thrown on the ground to rest her head on, and Allison wiggled so that Remy's legs would part and she could rest comfortably between. They looked at each other again and couldn't help but kiss quickly again.

Cuddy looked up from her phone as she finished her conversation, "Whoa!" She said as she took in the sight across from her, "When did you get like that?" She asked, getting everyone else's attention.

"Somewhere between the beginning of everyone getting on their electronics to do work or something and you finishing what you were doing." Remy said sarcastically as she looked at her completely serious.

"Fuck you." Lisa mumbled under her breath, laughing despite Remy making fun of her.

"Lisa! How many times do I have to tell you? I'm in love with Allison…it's not gonna happen…I'm sorry." Lisa only responded with a grin and a shake of her head.

"When is the reunion?" Foreman asked changing the subject.

"A month…" Allison trailed off, silently asking why.

"Okay, I need to know how much time I have to find something better, which I'll do!" He looked a little adamant, but at the same time like he wasn't really going to do a damn thing because he really did want to see people's faces when Remy and Allison walk in as in love as ever.

Wilson changed the subject again, "Man, do you guys remember senior year?...It's when we became the clan we are…Do you guys realize we've been coming to the same bar or diner or whatever, sitting in these seats—during the day—and hanging out as we do for ten years?"

They all looked at him as the realization hit. Remy looked over to the wall she had painted eleven years before, then to everyone else. Allison looked up and saw Remy looking at the painting; she looked over to the red part that she painted all those years before and shivered at the memory. Remy looked down at her and immediately saw what she was thinking about. She pulled her closer as memories began flooding through of the last ten years.

**AN: Okay, so there you have it! I have no idea where Amber came from! I was just writing and BOOM she came out of nowhere…and I know that I've told some of you that I wasn't going to write Amber in, but almost all rules are made to be broken—some are good, but this one..kind of lousy, so…she'll come in in a chapter…more than likely a few more, but…yeah…R&R please! The more people that review, the more I'll be motivated to not do my school work and write for you!**


	3. Senior Year, Baby!

"Man, do you guys remember senior year?...It's when we became the clan we are…Do you guys realize we've been coming to the same bar or diner or whatever, sitting in these seats—during the day—and hanging out as we do for ten years?" Wilson spoke the words making everyone take a minute and think about it.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

It was a new year and practically anew life for one Miss Remy Hadley as she stepped onto the hot parking lot asphalt, getting out of her Stingray Concept. She slung her black, paint splattered (intentionally by herself) messenger bag over her shoulder and flipped the hair from her sunglasses simultaneously. She was still enjoying her short ass hair; actually she got it cut even shorter to look like Kiera Knightley's did when she cut her hair off. If her life were a movie, this would be the part where everything went in slow motion and the entire student body would be looking at her with their jaw open and impressed because she was so fine.

She wore her classic dark jeans, button up and vest, but this time the suspenders and tie were turquoise and she wore them off her shoulders, her vest was black plaid and she wore the buttons open, and the shirt was blacker than any of Johnny Cash's. She had gold aviators covering her exotic eyes that she had actually gone to the trouble of putting making over that morning. After a heavy sigh and shutting her car door, she went inside for her first class, knowing that she was going to have to wait until free period to see the only person she wanted to see.

Allison didn't have a first period to come to; she had been an over achiever before she met Remy and had taken all the required courses she could during her first couple years…all the while remaining at the top of her class, and the social totem pole. Remy never really understood that, but she accepted it. Shrugging out of her thoughts, she started her decent to the doors.

"Hey Thirteen."

"Hi Thirteen."

"Hello Thirteen."

"Thirteen! What's up?"

And various other greetings were thrown at her as she walked inside the school for her first day as a senior. She gave them waves and 'hello's of her own, but to say the least, she was thoroughly unimpressed.

She strutted down the hallway to her first class of the day: Journalism. When she walked in, she saw House and Cuddy there; House was stretched out on the couch, ready to go back to sleep, and Cuddy had moved his feet away so she could have at least her ass's size room to sit. She was getting mad at him because he kept moving his legs back, so she just pushed them to the back of the couch and sat leaning forward and crossing her legs.

"Oh shit!" Thirteen said as she entered the room, "I didn't know you guys were taking this class."

Lisa looked up and practically pounced on her, "Yes, well if you hadn't fallen off the face of the earth, you could have known sooner…"

"I didn't fall off the face of the earth…" She gave her a knowing look as she reached down to House, taking his offered hand, heaving him up and sitting down before he could hit the couch again. This didn't do anything to stop the tall teen from just lying on her.

"Then what the hell have you been doing?" She asked giving House a weird look then the same to Thirteen, "And why are you two all buddy-buddy?"

"That would be because we made nice over the summer." Remy said.

"Yeah, and now we're best friends." House added on in his best valley girl accent.

"Really?" Lisa gave them an unbelieving look and had dropped her voice in the same type of tone, "How?" her nostrils flared, wanting the story.

They looked at each other, "We…went to this forensic science/CSI camp thing, and we didn't really like the other people, so…we bonded out of lack of friends." Remy shrugged.

"Now we're tight." House held up his index and middle fingers and crossed them for effect.

"Just like that?" Lisa was astonished to say the least.

"Yeah. Just like that." They said at the same time.

"Interesting…" She nodded and turned away before starting a different topic.

~0~0~

The classes seem to go slower and slower as they droned on that first day, and Remy just wanted to see, who she hadn't seen for like a month…She had camp the latter half of summer and Allison couldn't make too many trips to come visit her, then in the week before school, Allison's mom took her on a trip to see family.

She was sitting on the trunk of Remy's car, swinging her legs back and forth..waiting. She looked to the doors, hoping that each pair of legs that came walking out were her, but alas, every person that came out seemed to not be her. Until…

Remy walked out of the school, hoping to God that she was already out there. Her teacher let them out a few minutes late, so she was thinking her odds were pretty good.

She looked over to her car—their planned meeting place—and saw the most beautiful sight she thought she had ever seen: Allison Cameron with her legs crossed, wearing a casual, frayed and worn jean skirt that showed off those crossed legs, and a tight purple t-shirt.

When their eyes met Remy froze for a second, then she screamed, "Baby!" and went to a full sprint down the stairs and over to her.

Cameron, in turn, hopped off the trunk of the car and stuck her arms out just in time for Remy to run into her, pick her up and spin her around. She wrapped her arms and legs around the brunette, "Oh my God, I missed you so much!" She said while she took Remy's face and began kissing it everywhere.

"I missed you too!" She waited for Cameron's lips on hers, and when it finally happened, she fell for her even more. "Oh God Baby, I love you."

"I love you too." Allison had a huge grin on her face.

"Awww, isn't that just the cutest thing, E?" They heard a familiar voice.

"Yes Alex. The young teens in love…a week without each other feels like a lifetime." Said the other familiar voice.

They turned to find Miss' Fitzpatrick and Clarke, "Hey Teach!" Remy said with a grin as she walked over to them with her girlfriend still attached to her.

Miss Clarke looked at Elektra then to Remy, "Whom are you talking to?" She had a questioning look.

"Does it matter?" Remy asked, letting her struggling girlfriend down.

"I guess not." She sighed, "I swear, you remind me of—" Elektra's look cut her off from finishing her sentence, "Hello, Allison, how are you?"

"I'm fine Miss Clarke, how are you two?" She smiled at their two favorite teachers.

"We're good." Alex said in response.

"That's good…We have to go, but we'll see you both later?" Remy said, taking Allison's waist and walking backwards to her car.

"Why, Remy…whatever would you be doing, leaving the campus during your free period?" Elektra had a shit eating grin on her face.

"Well, Fitz-P—and can I just start by saying that I cannot believe I have to explain this to you—when two women love each other very much, they sometimes want to express that love. And, by doing that, they—" Allison covered her mouth.

"We haven't seen each other for a while, and we're going to have a…since we have free period now, then lunch…we're going to have an extra long lunch date!" She looked like the giddy schoolgirl she was.

"Aww, now that's just precious." Alex said as she subconsciously tugged on Elektra's shirt.

"Yeah, it's adorable…maybe we should have a 'lunch date' today also…" Elektra said, not masking her meaning behind her words. This garnered a look from Alex, "What, Babe? I'm just saying…all the kids are doing it! Why can't we?" Alex shook her head and walked away from her, "What? What's wrong with that?" She started calling after Alex, "Babe?" Elektra started chasing after her lover.

Remy laughed and opened the door, "Fits-P is gonna get it!" She said as she looked up at Allison.

"I didn't know they were 'out'…" She put up her fingers and put quotes around the word 'out'.

"I think after last semester, they stopped caring or bothering hiding it…despite how they really feel about the subject…" Remy shrugged.

"Oh, yeah…Man, that was so funny though! Getting caught doing it on stage!" The blonde started laughing.

"Sounds kind of familiar…except we're a little more stealthy than they are…" She was sporting a wicked grin as she drove from the school.

"Yes we are." Allison stared at her as she moved her hand to put some of that short hair her girlfriend had behind her ear. "I missed you so much." She leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"You too Sweetie." She looked at her, "So how were your classes? Any with that cunt?"

Cameron smirked, "No. None with Stacy…I'm pretty sure that Jennie would have taken care of it if I did…especially if you did…" She laughed at the huff that came from Remy. "Oh, I have a class with James! And two with Eric and Lisa. And one with House." She finished on a positive note, "What about you?"

"I got journalism with House and Lisa, and another class with Eric and two with James…." She flared her nostrils, "And one with Chase." She ground the words between her teeth.

"Well…I'm sure Jenny can change that if you ask her…I don't know how they could have possibly put you in the same class…" Allison was, as always, trying to remain on the happy, sunshine-y side.

"Yeah Sweets, I'm sure it was an overlook or a mistake of some kind." Remy had learned to start agreeing with her girlfriend because, for some reason, a lot of the time, the way her blonde lover handled things were a lot calmer and less stressful than when she did…

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"You were so mad that Chase was in your class!" Allison looked up at Remy on the couch, "I could see your eyes and all the things you wanted to do with him! But, for once, you listened to me and handled that without ever talking to him." The blonde finished as she sat up from her lounging state on top of Remy and touched her cheek.

"That's what you guys went to do that first day? You guys left campus to go fuck?" Lisa was looking at them as though she were shocked and dismayed.

"Uhhh….." Alison started.

"Yeah!" Remy looked at her in a way that could only be described as 'duh'.

"You really didn't know that?" Wilson looked over to the dark, curly haired woman.

"Well…their story seemed so much more plausible than…ours" She paused before and barely spoke the last word.

A silence fell among the group after she said that. All of them remembered the first day of senior year, and how James and Lisa were so much in love—almost more so than Remy and Allison. House even made fun of them more than the two women…and that was an accomplishment. Then they remembered the day mid summer before college.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

It was summer, and the sun was at its highest and hottest. Wilson had been meaning to tell Lisa; he had tried two or thirty-seven times, but he just couldn't seem to get the words out. She was yelling at him again, telling him that she was tired of him looking guilty and pathetic, that she wanted to know what the hell was bothering him.

He watched her pace his poolside as he sat on the diving board. They were expecting everyone else to show up soon, but it obviously couldn't wait…he needed to tell her and she needed to know how pathetically stupid and wrong and stupid and stupid he was. He meant stupid three times…he felt like the biggest dumbest asshole on the face of the earth, and he knew that he already screwed any chances of ever getting back with her into the ground.

He looked in the water at his feet and popped himself off the ground a couple times, trying to figure out how to start.

"James!" Lisa yelled at him from across the pool.

He couldn't control his next words; they just fell out, "I cheated on you!" He yelled back.

She stopped her movements and stared at him, "What?" She sounded small, which was one tone that she never conveyed.

"I cheated on you, okay! That's what's been bothering me, and that's why I haven't been…normal around you." He didn't dare look at her.

"You cheated on me?" She was angry…that wasn't a strong enough word…she was mad as hell.

He nodded, still looking at his feet, and finally chanced a look up to her to find that she was rounding the pool. He stood up just in time to bitch slapped across the face.

"I cannot believe you!" She screamed as she did this. "Who was she?" When he didn't answer right away, she slapped him again, "Who was she?"

"She was no one! She doesn't mean a thing to me a swear!" He said holing his hands up in defense.

"She obviously meant something enough to fucking sleep with her! She obviously meant something to your dick!" She tried to slap him again. He grabbed hold of her wrists and turned her into him; she collapsed and started crying after the small struggle, "You know what the worst part is?"

"That you can't trust me." He had tears in his own eyes, and held onto her with everything he had, knowing it would be the last time and possibly the last of their friendship.

"That I still want you, but will never have you again. That you know more about me than anyone. That I had been planning to spend the rest of my life with you. That I can't feel anything but pain right now, and that's how it will feel every time I'm with you."

"It won't feel like that forever, Lis." He said in a calming voice, and she tried to argue, "No. It won't. That I am determined to see through. You will be able to be in the same room as me eventually, and you will be able to trust me again…be it as a friend, obviously because I don't deserve you in that way."

"No you don't." She said, almost intelligible, "I fucking hate you!" She found herself suddenly being pulled from him by Remy and Allison; House and Foreman were right behind them.

"You idiot! You fucking told her?" House said.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"I can't believe you knew and you didn't tell me!" Remy said, looking at House.

"Well if I had, then she would have slapped you too! And believe me, that is something no one should have to face!" He laughed, "Get it? Face…slap…"

"Everyone got it, we just didn't think it was funny…you spend too much time alone solving cases…" Remy gave him a funny look.

"Fuck you." House said.

"Heh, no thank you." She turned away from him and settled into Allison, who had turned to lean against the arm of the couch.

House turned back to Wilson and Lisa, "You guys were like the parents and were the kids and you guys were going through a messy divorce." He said as he leaned back in his chair.

"We were not." They both said.

"Yuh huh!" Remy said much like Pheobe on 'Friends' as she sat up quickly startling everyone. "You so were! We were being pulled away from one of you to go see the other. You started scheduling time with us, and then destroying the other's scheduled time. You two planned trips with us to get us all to yourselves for a whole weekend! You were like…well, what House said: A couple going through a nasty divorce fighting mainly over custody." She finished with a shrug.

Lisa decided to change the subject slightly, "It's not like you two didn't have your problems that summer either!"

"We didn't break up and make all of you spend time us individually!" Remy countered.

"But still! You made her so mad at the end of senior year…" Lisa pointed to Allison.

"Well…we're now over it." Remy swallowed looking over to the blonde.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Remy and Allison had just gotten back to Remy's small little house behind the mansion. Remy plopped down on her bed after kicking her shoes off, and waited for Allison who walking out of the bathroom. She had just dropped a bomb on her.

"What do you mean you're not going to college?" Allison whirled around to look at Remy's face.

Remy knit her brows together, "Uhh, that I'm not going to college?"

"So…you're not going to college?" Allison's face was still shocked.

"Yes." Remy confirmed.

"So you are going to college?" Allison couldn't think straight.

"No, Babe, I'm not going to college." Remy rolled her eyes, but she wasn't necessarily annoyed.

"Wait, so…you're not going to college?" She dropped her head and looked at her with her big, grey, gorgeous eyes.

"No. I'm not going to college! Do you think it's your hearing maybe?" She pointed to her own ears, and sounded exactly like Lauren in that one episode of 'What I Like About You' when she tells Val that she's going to continue her affair with Rick then pulls a surprise party out of her ass.

"Could you not with the quoting! Please?" Allison said, putting her hands out to stop Remy. "I just…why?"

"Why what?" Remy looked at her confused.

"Why aren't you going to college?" She turned around frustrated, then back to her quickly, "You are so smart, and amazing, and bright, and creative…how can you not be going to college?"

Remy grinned at her, "Relax Babe…"

"How can I relax? We're practically going to be on our own next year and the years to come and no offense Honey, but I don't want to live in this tiny, little, perfect house the rest of our lives!"

"Okay first of all…it would be my life because really…after I go, you're not gonna want to live here anymore than you do now." Remy spoke plainly like she was talking about an everyday subject.

"Don't say things like that!" Allison, had she been standing would have jumped up and down then stamped her foot on the ground.

"Hey!" Remy cocked her head and looked at her, "I'm being realistic…" She touched her face, "It's a possibility…it's a probability." She muttered under her breath.

"But—!"

"I know." She pulled the blonde in and kissed her forehead. "Listen. I'm not saying that I'm never going to college…I'm just saying that I'm not going this year…I don't want to waste Jo and Steve's money taking classes that won't benefit me in the least. I want to figure out what I want to do then do the whole college thing…you know what you want to do Babe, and that's great…I don't." She shrugged.

"So…you will go to college?" She asked like a six-year-old making sure that there weren't any monsters in their room.

"Eventually…just not right now." Remy hugged her close. "Actually…I got a job at a movie rental store…"

"Oh, well that's perfect for you." She grinned then sat up and pointed at her, "But not for forever, just for right now."

Remy laughed, "Okay."

Throughout the summer, as they were being passed from Wilson to Cuddy, Allison would make low blows about Remy's not going to college and Remy would be frustrated and pick small fights with her to get back at her.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"You guys really went at it a few times…all because she didn't go to college right away." Foreman was the one to speak…he was actually laughing a little bit.

"Shut up!" Allison said smiling despite.

"Like you slapped her a couple times…which I'm sure is just some kind of kinky foreplay for you two, but you did and I know I was jaw-dropped." Foreman responded.

Remy scrunched her nose in disgust and flipped him off.

Foreman laughed again, "Is that was you did last night? I'm not sure I want to smell it."

"Eww! Eric! You're disgusting!" Allison said as Lisa hit him for her.

"Ow, what? What?" He was laughing still, "I watched Role Models this weekend…I can't help it!"

Remy shook her head and ran her tongue over her teeth with her mouth closed, House and Wilson chuckled a little, as did Lisa and Allison.

Foreman paused before speaking again, "Man do you guys remember college?...Well not you Rem, but everyone else? Our Freshman year was so…odd"

"Freshman year? What about the rest..that whole experience aside from Mr. Graduate Hella Early and Miss I Don't Know What I Want To Do With My Life, those four years kicked out asses, yet were the most fun we'd ever had." Allison said.

"Ouch." Remy said, a little offended.

"Yeah, that hurt. Just cause I'm smarter than you!" House sounded like a middle schooler.

"Are we really back to that?" Remy looked at her.

"No….I was just saying cause you weren't a part of it…well you were, but not really…" She tried to sound nice, but it just didn't come out that way, "Oh Hell…" She said trying to figure out how to get out of this. She rolled her eyes and stood, "I'm sorry." She said to everyone else, not to Remy, but the next thing she did made everyone understand why she was apologizing to them. She straddled Remy's lap and grabbed her face kissing her hard.

Remy was shocked at first, but closed her eyes and mellowed into it…almost a little too much as she ran her hands up the blonde's thighs to her ass and squeezed. Allison jumped and let a high pitched, shocked moan come from her, but kept dueling her tongue with her lover's. Remy leaned as far back into the couch as she could and rolled her hips.

"Oh my God!" Lisa, Foreman and Wilson all said, not being able to take their eyes off the show they were getting.

"Where's a pool of Jell-O when you need one?" House stood up excited, wishing there was one around.

This made them pull a part; Allison put her forehead to Remy's. "I'm sorry, Baby…we're not back to that again."

"Well…" Remy sighed dramatically, "Okay." She leaned up and kissed her again as Allison dismounted her and sat next to her again.

"You know, you girls are going to have to learn how to control yourselves at some point…" Wilson said, shaking his head.

"Yeah because they've always been capable of that…" Lisa rolled her eyes.

"Like that one time freshman year!" Foreman looked at Lisa to see if she went to the same memory her did.

"Oh my God! Yes! That's exactly what I was just thinking of!"

**AN: Alright..there we go. Chapter number three up and accounted for…this is hot off the press, so any mistakes are my bad…**

**Please read and review so that I know this is as good for you as it is for me!**

**Oh, and Happy Early V-Day if I don't get another chapter in before next Monday…which right now looks doubtful, but just in case…**

**Oh, and one more thing…I was actually thinking about writing my first one shot…if you would like that for V-Day, let me know, and I will do that, then continue on with this lovely sequel..it's really beginning to write itself…as all of my stories seem to do…**

**Anyways, R&R, it'll make me happy!**


	4. The College Years For Most

**AN: I will be putting in the last few lines of the previous chapters at the beginning to refresh memories…and to make it flow better since this is all one long string of memories held in one long conversation…**

"You know, you girls are going to have to learn how to control yourselves at some point…" Wilson said, shaking his head.

"Yeah because they've always been capable of that…" Lisa rolled her eyes.

"Like that one time freshman year!" Foreman looked at Lisa to see if she went to the same memory her did.

"Oh my God! Yes! That's exactly what I was just thinking of!" Lisa's eyes were big showing her excitement.

"Whatever are you talking about?" Remy asked with a knowing grin.

Allison was quiet trying to remember what they could possibly be referring to, "Oh my God that party!" She said the words as if they were one and covered her mouth afterwards.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Allison, House, Foreman, Wilson and Lisa had made it through their first official week of college. Over the summer, House, Wilson and Foreman all moved into an apartment together, Lisa moved into the dorms and met her roommate Amber, and Allison and Remy moved into a place together also.

Lisa was still trying to get to know Amber, but she was pretty sure she was going to like her, but at the same time, she might possibly cause her some drama. So, she decided to go to this party with her that she had heard of. She asked Amber if she could invite her friends, and Amber encouraged her to tell them to meet at their dorm so that they would all look somewhat important…her theory, not Lisa's.

"Okay, I'll call them right now." Lisa said not understanding her theory entirely, but enough to make the calls.

A little bit later, Remy and Allison were knocking on their door. Remy didn't bother for an answer, she just opened it up, "Lis? Are you here?"

"Yeah, hey Remy!" Lisa said as she walked out of her room—they got a suite meaning they had their own room and a small living room with and even smaller kitchen-like area. "How are you guys?" She asked as she hugged them.

"Good." They both said.

"So, how was your first week of college?" Remy asked as she started looking around, having not gotten a chance to go visit her yet.

"It was fine…nothing too overwhelming." She smiled, "What about you…Allison?" She had forgotten that Remy wasn't going.

"Nice save…and about the same." Allison shrugged, "It's actually a lot better than I thought it would be."

"It's true, it is a lot better than she thought." Remy said as she stood in the doorway of the room Lisa had come out of, placing her hand above her head, holding onto the top of the doorframe, then leaning into the room that the other two were in.

Remy was wearing a tight t-shirt that said WWNPHD?, and had an outline of Neil Patrick Harris behind the letters to about his shoulders. Over the t-shirt she wore a leather ¾ sleeve jacket that she had pulled up to her elbows, and she was wearing some sexy dark jeans and cerulean cons to finish it. When she made to move to stretch against the doorframe her midriff showed.

And when Allison saw this, her jaw dropped and immediately dried out, so that when she shit it, she had to swallow a couple times.

Remy knew what she did, and Allison knew she knew. But all the brunette did in response was give a slight chuckle and wink at her.

They were staring at each other and didn't hear the other voice in the room.

"Hey Losers!" Lisa raised her voice, breaking their stare, "This is Amber, my dorm mate. Amber, this is Thirteen and Allison."

Amber waved, then knit her brows, "Thirteen?" She looked at them curiously.

"Well," Allison started, having already made her way over to the still stretching brunette, as she wrapped her arms around the taller girl's center, "Name is Remy, which she answers to, but most everyone calls her Thirteen…aside from me." Allison shrugged.

"It's true." Remy nodded her agreement as she brought her arms down, conveniently pulling Allison closer to her body, "She's really the only one who strictly calls me Remy, everyone else flows in and out between the two." She kissed Allison's hair and whispered how sexy she thought the blonde was in her little—in every sense of the word—tight, yellow-green dress that highlighted her breasts, with her grey boyfriend blazer and grey cons.

Amber watched the display of affection with complete interest. When they looked back Lisa and her way, she spoke, "Oh my God you're lesbians!" She said with bugged eyes and an excited tone. "I've always wanted to meet one of you."

Remy's brows raise and Allison's brows knit; both were unimpressed.

"One of our kind?" Remy asked, brows still raised.

"Oh…I'm sorry…I've never met…" She tripped over her words, "I'm sorry, it just popped out. I didn't mean any disrespect, I just…I really have always wanted to meet a lesbian."

"Well…today's you're unlucky day because neither of us are lesbians…" Allison said, not moving from Remy, if anything, tightening her hold on her girlfriend so she wouldn't do anything.

"But…" She motioned in between the two of them.

"We're both bi." Remy clarified.

"Oh." Amber barely got it out. She put her hand up in apology, "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." Remy shrugged, then pinched Allison's side for her to speak.

"Ow." She gave her lover a glare then looked to the other blonde, "Yeah, it's fine…just…I wouldn't talk that way anymore if I were you…" _Or at all._ She thought.

"Right..sorry." Amber felt like an asshole, "I'll be right back, Lisa can you come here for a second."

Lisa followed her dorm mate to her room, "What was that?" She asked.

"I don't know, I'm sorry! I just was not expecting you to have…bisexual friends." She really did feel awful.

"Well…I do." Lisa said, then smiled, "Listen, you're fine. I can already tell that Thirteen likes you..or wants to like you, and Allison…well, she'll eventually give in to however Thirteen is feeling about the subject…that's what they do. One of them always relents to the other…Just..Al's right, don't make any more derogatory comments to or about anything LGBT or racist…Thirteen or Foreman will be the first to call you on it, and believe me, you do not want to go against them verbally…you will die." All Amber could do in response was raise her brows; she followed as Lisa made her way out of the room.

While Lisa and Amber were talking, Allison turned and looked at Remy.

"Why are you being nice to her? Did you hear what she said?" She whispered harshly.

"Yeah…And…I think she was just shocked and didn't know how to take it. Besides, she said she had always wanted to meet someone like us…"

Allison gasped then almost started yelling, but remembered just before and it came out as an even harsher whisper, "She said—!"

"Why do you do this?" Remy cut her off.

"Do what?" The blonde pulled away getting defensive.

"Why do you always jump to conclusions?" She knit her brows.

She dropped her jaw, "I do not always jump—"

"You did with me." Remy cut her off again.

Allison inhaled, "Well…" She tried to think of a good comeback, "Fuck you." She scoffed and smiled.

Remy put her mouth on Allison's ear, "All in good time my fiery tempered sex fiend." She wrapped her arms around Allison's waist and started grinding her.

Allison gasped and started slapping her until she reached her ass and slapped that.

"Uhh…" Lisa said as she and Amber entered the room again, "That's gross."

Remy looked at her then pounded her fists together—pinkies first—twice then turned and walked over to the couch before flopping on the couch.

"Oh, nice." Lisa said, "You quote that show so much, you should have been on it."

Amber had her brows knit, "What show was that—?"

"Friends." Allison said as she sat on Remy's lap sideways. "When Ross and Monica were kids, Ross made that up to mean flipping the bird, and after it's presented in an episode, they do it a lot throughout the rest of the show…and now that all of us have seen it, we have kind of adopted the habit…" She wrapped her left arm around the back of her brunette girlfriend and played with her short, short hair.

"Oh, of course." Amber said as she sat on one of the butterfly chairs Lisa brought for more sitting.

After the boys got there…including Wilson, whom she was just now able to kind of sort of be around…they made like belly buttons and were outie and off to the party. Amber had hit it off quite well with the others. She could stick to her guns when she bantered with House, which made Foreman and Wilson like her. And…Wilson and her hit it off even better after they started talking one on one.

This made Lisa start drinking, and Foreman keeping an eye on her.

The party was in full swing. There were college students galore. The music was bumpin' and the alcohol was flowin', and they were having a glorious time.

Allison was tipsy and on the verge of becoming completely drunk when some guy started hitting on her, thinking he could take her home and fuck her. She knew what he thought he was going to do, so she quickly looked around for her Boo. Once she saw her, she started slurring a little as she spoke, "Listen…Guy that I've never met before, I'm not gonna go home with you…Already in a relationship."

"Oh yeah?" He asked; he was almost completely sober.

"Yeah, and even though she's a woman she's way better than you'll ever be, so…I'd stop trying to fuck me now if I were you…" She had a huge grin on her face and started laughing a little when his jaw dropped. She jumped up and down with excitement when Remy spotted her and walked over to her, "Hey Baby!" Allison flung her arms around the taller girl.

"Hey Sweets." Remy let herself be flung on and held onto as she looked at the guy she was talking to, "Who's this?"

"Oh," Allison ran a lone finger down her lover's cheek, "This is Brad. He's nice, but he wants to fuck me." She tried to whisper the last part, but Brad could definitely hear her.

Remy raised her brows and turned in Allison's clinging grasp to look at him full on, "Oh really?" She said, crossing her arms and shaking her head to get her short hair away from her eyes.

Brad looked like a dear caught in the headlights, "Uh," he coughed, "I don't believe I ever actually said that…"

"But you were thinking that you could meet some girl, some drunk girl and fuck her tonight, maybe even at this party, then go home and not feel bad about any of it. Then you saw my girlfriend in her tipsy state and saw her damn hot and sexy body, and thought, 'Hey, I could fuck her. I would love to fuck her. She's a tiny little woman all full of sexy, and I bet she's be tight.' But Brad…let me tell you something, while all those things she may be, you will not fuck her because you could never give her the pleasure I do. So, I'm going to leave you with this: Don't put your pecker in any pussy because you are obviously not ready to reproduce…" She gave him a cocky, closed mouth smile, then turned back to Allison and pulled her away.

She saw a big, fluffy chair that was open and she grabbed another beer on her way over to it. She sat down and pulled Allison down next to her as she downed the beer in her hand.

"I'm sorry Baby," Allison looked apologetic, "I din't know he was coming on to me until like a second before I saw you and you saw me…then I told him that he couldn't fuck me because I haahyou." She slurred a little throughout her apology.

"Yeah?" Remy turned her head to her, "You weren't just trying to make me jealous like last time, and..almost every time before that?"

"No…" Allison looked up in thought, "Well…maybe just a little. But tha's only cause I love it when you get all defensive and jealous and shit." She grinned as Remy rolled her eyes, "No, don't do that. I's actually very sexy when you tell the flirters to back off me. I can't hardly control myself when you do that." She was playing with Remy's hand and arm, drawing circles and stars—mainly trailing her fingers up and down.

"Yeah?" She asked. She had slouched further in the couch so she was looking up at Allison as the blonde nodded.

"Oh yeah, in fact, I kind of want you to fuck me right here right now." Allison leaned in and spoke softly as she kissed her temple, "Secretly of course…"

"Kind of or really?" Remy asked as she got her girlfriend to swing her leg over her lap so that she was straddling her.

Allison laughed through her throat, "Hmm, hmm…really."

Remy pushed off the back of the seat and kissed her whilst taking her coat off and wrapping it around Allison's waist… 'making it look less obvious.'…because it would draw less attention to wrap a coat around a girl's—who is wearing a boyfriend blazer—waist to fuck her than it would to just leave it alone and get the job done while everyone else gets completely smashed.

Remy then fell back down into the cushion, taking Allison with her. Now, both of them were a little inebriated, so their judgment was impaired, but they wanted each other bad…so they got each other…as subtly as possible. Remy ran the back of her fingers up Allison's left leg softly, and once she arrived at the cotton covered treasure, she looked up for permission. All Allison could do was pant out a sigh, so Remy went for it.

Lisa and Foreman had gone off to talk…well just sit quietly because Foreman didn't really talk, and Lisa didn't really want to. Foreman just had the protective quality of his lady friends, and he didn't want to see her get plastered and leave with some loser, so he stayed next to her the whole time. House came in and out every so often, but he was having a good time people watching, studying the effects of alcohol on the average college student. Wilson and Amber had gone off and Amber was getting an earful, hearing Wilson's side of the break-up. She found him oddly sexy…utterly annoying what with the talking of his ex, her dorm mate…but a little sexy. She could definitely see somewhere down the road possibly, maybe getting together with him.

Amber and Wilson were coming back from the back yard when they ran into Lisa, Foreman and House, "Oh hey guys." Amber said.

"Hey." Foreman was the one to reply, "Do you guys want to find Thirteen and Cameron and head out? I'm pretty partied out." He said as he touched Lisa's back, then moved to squeeze her shoulders.

Wilson watched this action intently, but didn't comment on it, "Yeah, I'm ready to leave too…maybe we could go watch a movie somewhere…? I mean, if that's okay with you, Lis?"

"Yeah, that sounds fine." She said as she watch him and Amber, trying to figure out if anything happened between the two.

House was looking around the party, not really interested in what was happening before him. As he was doing this he saw Thirteen and Cameron and started laughing, then started hitting Foreman's shoulder…he was closest, "Dude, dude, dude! Look, look, look!" He had a happy grin on his face.

All of them turned and looked in the direction House was pointing, "OH MY GOD!" They all said together.

Allison was unbridled as she ground herself into Remy, and assumedly Remy's hand. Remy had her face as buried as possible in the blonde's lovely chest, had her right hand occupied—hence the assumedly grinding Remy's hand—and her left arm was wrapped around her jacket and Allison's back, pulling her as close as possible. Then Allison stopped and shuttered as Remy sucked on her pulse point. They had garnered a crowd, but neither noticed.

The five of them all walked into the room that the horny, and ironically tipsy, couple was in. Allison was still on top of Remy hugging her, and coming to the realization that she had just done that in public. Remy was grinning, feeling like a G and completely unembarrassed as she held her close.

"What the fuck?" Lisa said as she and the others stood before them.

"Quite literally!" House had a huge grin on his face.

"Dude!" Foreman hit him, trying to keep from laughing. He put on a straight face, "That's your ex you're talking about!"

"So!" House replied, "She's hot and so is her _girl_friend! GIRL friend." He emphasized.

"You're a sick man, you know that?" Foreman stared at him.

"So is every guy our age." House muttered.

Remy spoke from under her blonde beauty, "The man has a point…And, I mean, he loves lesbians, well, more particularly lesbian relationships…" She looked at Amber, "That's the proper terminology for us." She pointed between herself and Allison.

"Oh." Amber just mouthed the word.

"Well, I think it's time to go." Lisa said, clapping her hands together for emphasis.

"Yeah, me too." Allison stood up and clenched, wanting Remy to get up fast so that she could be held. Remy caught onto this and didn't waste any time except to put her jacket back on. Then, they all made their way out of the party and back to Lisa and Amber's dorm.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Amber walked into the diner and asked what was going on.

"Just a little trip down memory lane, Dear." Wilson answered as she perched on the arm of his chair.

"What brought this on?" She looked around the group.

"Oh, our 10 year reunion is in a month, and the conversation just kind of took off…" Allison answered.

"Oh! Yes, I knew that! So…I'm assuming everyone's going…" Amber looked around.

"Yes!" Remy whined, "We're all going to make you, Lisa and Al happy!" She started sulking.

"Well, clearly you can't wait for the reunion…" Amber trailed off with a grin forming on her lips. Remy pounded her fists together, pinkies facing one another at her, "Yeah, right back at ya, friend."

This made Remy laugh, "Hahaha, Punny!" She pointed at Amber.

"I know, that was just for you One Three, just for you." Amber sunk into the chair and snuggled into Wilson.

"Thank you, I appreciate a good pun." Remy touched Allison's leg with a single finger and Allison gave her her hand to hold.

"I know." Amber acknowledged the group, "So, where were you all at?"

"We just finished talking about that party freshman year…"

"The one when the two of them…?" Amber motioned between Allison and Remy and got nods from everyone, "Yeah, you guys really need to learn to control yourselves." She shook her head.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Remy said sarcastically, very funny.

Amber ignored her, "College really was fun…I kind of miss those days."

"No you don't! You love your job…bossing people around…telling them how to run their companies. You can't get enough of it." Remy said, laughing a little at how sincere Amber looked.

"I said kind of!" Amber glared at her.

Remy just put her hands up in surrender, "You guys all got really busy at one point…like the only person I saw was this one right here."

"Oh, yeah…junior year." Lisa remembered, "We were all interning or taking our hardest classes—"

"Or had already graduated and was halfway through a masters program…" House interjected.

"Or…" Lisa looked at him, "that…while you just worked at that video store."

"Yeah…that was fun…but I like bartending more." Remy shrugged and looked down at Allison's worried face, "Don't worry, I'm still gonna graduate and become a teacher." She smirked at the woman's reaction. Allison didn't say anything; she just pecked her lips.

"But we all stayed together in the end…" Amber said, adding on to the earlier conversation.

"Yeah, some of us a little too much…" Lisa chuckled out.

"Hey! We only had a little fling at the end of senior year…you know until we realized our true feelings for each other, and got together two years ago…" Amber smirked.

"Oh the trials and tribulations of on again, off again relationships." Remy said as poetically as possible.

"Hey, take a look in the mirror before you say such things!" Amber said.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Remy was turning red, but she wasn't embarrassed.

"Yes you do!" Amber looked at her, then decided to drop it, "You know what?" She looked at Allison who was looking anywhere but her or Remy, "Nevermind…" She sighed, then changed the subject, "Do you guys remember getting our first jobs?..You know, aside from little miss doctor over here…still kicking her way through school."

"And me, Honey." Wilson said, "I got a few short stories published and lived off of that for a while…then my novel got turned into a TV show, but that was like two years later…"

"Right…" Amber said, not really remembering that; only having a vague recollection. "Anyways…No, when everyone was first starting to work… Allison becoming a professional student. Lisa starting out at the entertainment agency, me starting four places up at mine, House already beginning to work as a detective, Foreman…" She narrowed her eyes and looked side to side, trying to recall, "doing whatever it is that Foreman does. And Remy starting to bartend…that was a good time."

"Yeah…" The others said together, reminiscing the six years prior.

**AN: Okay, there you go. Remember, if you read and review, it will motivate me to blow off my school work and update faster!**


	5. Steppin' Out into the Real World

Everyone had begun their big people jobs. Going out into the real world, getting kicked in the face repeatedly until they had proven themselves.

Amber was completely settled into her new job; she loved it too. She was already in charge of people at the place she worked, and on top of that she got to tell companies who they should fire, who they should keep on and how they should run the companies themselves.

Lisa had her exciting job too. She started at the very bottom, but in the last year she had already worked her way up a few positions and was now telling celebrities what to do…that was fun…she loved her job more than…sex.

House was a detective. He had solved a record number of crimes during his first year on the force, and rumors were beginning to fly that the FBI was wanting to take him on as a profiler, which is what he was really wanting to do.

Wilson had just finished a novel and had sent it to his editor. His editor had told him that he wanted to have a meeting. And Wilson nervously agreed to this meeting. The meeting, as it turned out, was not only with his editor, but it was with a publisher and a producer as well. They wanted to turn his novel into a TV show. Wilson got pretty nervous about this. He told them that the novel was based off of his life and his friends and he was just wanting to get it good and clean before he showed it to them and asked if it was okay to send to a publishing agency. They told him to talk it over with his friends then get back to them as soon as he could because this kind of show would skyrocket and he could live comfortably for the rest of his life.

Foreman…did something…it was something in the business field, and he made bank…no one knew what exactly he did though…they weren't even sure that Foreman knew what he did.

Remy and Allison seemed to be the only ones at a stand still. Remy was still working at a video store and Allison was going to med school.

~0~0~0~

Remy got home from the video store with wicked awesome news, "BABE!" She yelled.

"Hm?" Allison was again studying. She was sitting at her study desk with a large button up and no pants…or even panties. The middle three buttons were the only buttons buttoned.

"Stop that!" Remy ordered as she came over to her lover and started kissing behind her ear and down her neck; she couldn't contain herself when she saw the sexiness.

"Mmmhmmhhmm" Allison grinned and giggled in her throat slightly, "You're chipper." She said as she turned in her office chair and got Remy to stand between her legs. She looked up as she started caressing the back of her lover's thighs then spoke again, "What's going on?"

"I got a new job!" She had this extreme excitement in her eyes.

"Doing what?" Allison's brows knit…there were only so many job titles in a video store.

"Bartending!" She started to jump up and down, doing a little happy dance as the blonde sat there frozen.

"What now?" She asked a little shocked.

"Shocking, I know." Remy had a grin that spread about her entire face, "Yeah, I was ringing this guy up and he said that he like my style, asked if working in a video store was something I wanted to do forever…I said that I didn't know, it was just my job and I had been here for like five years. Then he told me that he owned part of The Pit and he asked if I was interested in waitressing. I stared at him uninterested, then said 'No, but if you need a bartender, I've learned from the best bartenders that work rich and famous parties'…I didn't tell him about Jo and Steve, I just alluded to the fact that I knew someone that let me come every so often… So, he said if I wanted to start tomorrow night, I needed to be there at eight!" Remy had her arms out in a cheerleader like fashion.

"So…you lied?" Allison asked.

"No…I know how to bartend…" Remy knit her brows.

"Really?" Allison asked, and Remy nodded, "Make me something."

"What do you want?" Remy asked.

"Surprise me." Came Allison's answer.

"How can you know that I actually know what I'm doing if you don't ask for something specific…?" Remy challenged.

"I think I'll know. I know your lying face…" Allison stared up at her, "Besides you know what I like…"

"Okay…" Remy nodded, knowing that Allison's statements—all of them—were true. She shrugged and grinned as she walked to the kitchen and began pulling out all the ingredients she was going to need.

A couple minutes passed before her blonde counterpart entered after her, "Why are you making coffee?" She asked.

"Because you like it and it's in the drink." Remy said.

"Mmm, Kahlua." Remy looked over at her and winked as Allison watched her with undivided attention. "Can you do tricks?"

"What do you mean?" Remy looked up questioningly.

"Can you do tricks…like on Coyote Ugly." She looked into the sea colored eyes that she loved so much.

Remy grinned and that turned into a light laugh, "Oh, yeah…I can do those."

Allison's eyes lit up, "I mean, I'm not surprised, I've just never seen you do them…will you do some?"

Remy closed her mouth, still smiling, "Sure." She said…and she did as Allison wanted.

"Wow!" Allison looked on with surprise and awe.

"I know." Remy said cockily. She put the rest of the ingredients in the glass and handed to her.

Allison took a drink and her eyes rolled to the back of her head, "Well…this is just delightful." She said seriously.

"I knew you'd like it." Remy said as she leaned over the island toward the blonde, then stood back up and started around the counter, knowing what the next question was going to be.

"What's this called?" She asked as she took another couple drinks.

"It's umm…" Remy came up behind Allison and put her hands on either side of the island, trapping her. Allison looked into up into her eyes and leaned back, a little intimidated as Remy leaned in to whisper in her ear, "It's called a Hot Screaming G-Spot Orgasm." Remy licked the shell of her ear and started sucking on the lobe.

"A what?" Allison goose-bumped all over when Remy did this and tried to push her back.

"You heard me." Remy stayed close and began nipping at her neck.

"It is not called a Hot Screaming G-Spot Orgasm." She tilted her head to the side, giving the brunette better access.

"Yes it is." Remy kept at her nipping.

"No it's not." Allison argued.

"Okay fine…do you want one?" Remy asked as she got down to Allison's collarbone and made her way over to the other side of her neck.

"That's really what it's called?" She asked as she pushed the brunette away and began to drink the beverage some more.

"Yeah." Remy answered as she moved Allison's blonde mane from her neck and started in from behind.

"Mmm, Baby." Allison stood from her stool and leaned into her.

"Hmm?" She was in Allison's hair, the descending to her ear, placing light kisses on the shell of her ear.

"While you did just serve me one, I want you to give me one too…Can you do that?" She asked unsure.

"Can I do that? You sound uncertain…are you challenging me?" Remy had a grin on her face.

"Well…you've had an exciting day, you're probably pretty tired…you may not be up for it…" Allison shrugged as she started for the doorway that led from the kitchen to the bedroom.

"Oh..I'm up for it! I'm always up for it." Remy started a steady pace after her, "The question is: Are you ready?" She began to run after her instead of keep her steady pace.

Allison screamed as she ran to the bedroom, "Yes!" She jumped on the bed and was sitting on top of the head of the bed when Remy came bounding into the room.

"What are you doing? You look like Rizzo!" Remy stopped when she saw Allison perched on the headboard.

Allison was laughing, still excited from the short chase, "I didn't want to be tackled!" She brushed her hair from her eyes.

Remy whipped her hair out of her face, giving the 'Bieb's—pre haircut—a run for his money, "Are you saying that you want to do the talking? You know if you top me tonight, then you'll have to give yourself the hot screaming g-spot orgasm…on all technicalities…"

Allison came down and walked on the bed over to Remy, "I don't want to top, I just don't want to be tackled…." She said as she got on her knees and undid Remy's clothes, quickly ridding her of any garment she had on.

"Okay…no tackling." Remy said after she was completely naked. She unbuttoned Allison's shirt to reveal her naked body, "GOD DAMMIT!" She yelled.

"What?" Allison said surprised.

"The one time I don't touch you everywhere possible to seduce you, you're naked under your clothes! Not even panties!" She kept staring at her naked partner.

Allison pulled her in by her hips, "What are you gonna do about it?" She asked as she slipped the arms of the shirt down then let it drop off the side of the bed.

Remy looked up at Allison's eyes with raised brows, a little shocked at her intensely sultry tone, "Someone's horny."

"I have been for some time." Replied the blonde as she wrapped her arms around Remy's neck. She kissed her hard and pulled her onto the bed.

Remy trailed her hands down Allison's sides and her mouth down Allison's neck. She kept the trail hot with open-mouthed, wet, passionate kisses that almost burned Allison's skin.

The blonde was already rolling her hips into Remy's body, "Baby! No foreplay tonight, just the fucking will do."

Remy stopped immediately, and looked up, shocked for the second time that night, "But—"

"Fuck me. Fast and hard and good…you know how to make me scream." Allison tried to push Remy's head between her legs. Remy was smirking by this point, and pushed her head back up to give generous attention to each of Allison's breasts. "Remy Beauregard Hadley!" Allison scolded.

"You're scolding me? Really? You just said I know how to make you scream, so let me work my magic…" She let her hands trail back up the sides of Allison, and her fingers began playing with each clearly defined, completely turned on nipples, "If you don't you'll just be frustrated because we both know that I know you better than you do, then you'll just get pissy because you won't be able to get yourself off as good as I can get you off…then you just be even more mad at me." She kissed Allison's navel, still playing with her nipples. She licked Allison's perfect little belly button and nipped for a moment at her midrift.

Allison hadn't paid attention to any of the brunette's words, she was focusing all her thoughts on what her body was feeling, "Baby please! You're driving me crazy!" She wasn't yelling yet, but her voice was getting louder.

Remy grinned triumphantly and then let her lover have what she had been begging for. And, Allison did scream. She screamed so loud that both the downstairs and upstairs neighbors pounded on the layers that kept them from having to see each other.

"Hoh, my God." Allison panted out, "I'm not sure if that was a bunch of mini-gasms or if that was one huge hot screaming g-spot orgasm…" She grinned as she settled into Remy's arms.

"Let's go with the second or one and two combined since that is what we were going for…" Remy turned off the light and held Allison close to her body, "Time for bed, I have work tomorrow evening…I'm going to need to sleep, make love to—or at least make-out with—you before you go to school tomorrow morning. Then I need to sleep all day before bartending tomorrow night." She said her last few words yawning.

The days passed by and they realized that they were seeing less of each other. Not just Allison and Remy, but everyone. Wilson had to call them separately to ask them to read his novel, and tell them that if they give him permission, since the characters were based on all of them as a group, that he would be able to be the 'creator' and head writer of the series they were going to produce based on the book…He wasn't sure how to feel.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"God, I cannot believe that one of the most popular shows in television history is literally characters that are quote unquote loosely based off of us…" Remy said.

"Yeah, it's like, 'If the show is so popular then why aren't we a reality show?'" Amber asked.

"Oh no." Remy started shaking her head.

Lisa and Allison started also, "No, no…if that were to happen then we would get super pissy with each other…we don't need that…" Allison said.

"Yeah, we couldn't live our lives like we do now…we'd be stopped everyday and asked to take pictures. No word we ever spoke would be private again…Believe me, I see it everyday." Lisa shrugged.

"Oh, yeah…I forget about that part…I focus more on the filthy rich part of the equation." Amber shrugged as she got up to get coffee.

"She really does." Allison nodded and everyone laughed at her blatant-ness.

"Do you remember when Wilson first got published and when he heard that the pilot took off and it was for real going to become a TV show?" Remy looked at everyone.

"Yeah. He was the happiest I had ever seen him…it was like he had had really, really good sex to the max as well as all the good things that were happening to him." Foreman said.

"Yeah…it certainly was like that." Wilson muttered. He looked over to Lisa, remembering that specific night; even though it was a good four years ago…that night changed him a little.

Remy looked between the two of them then over to Allison who saw the same thing, "What…what was that?" Allison asked before Remy could get the words to form.

"What?" They both said and turned away from each other.

"The thing with the looking at each other and the held eye contact that was nothing but sex-tension." Allison answered. She gasped, "Did you sleep together?"

"Not last night. Obviously….he's with Cut Throat Bitch…" House answered as he took a sip of his coffee.

Amber came back to the group right as House finished his statement, "Oh, so nice we're going to old nicknames."

House smiled at her, letting her know that it really didn't mean what it meant to begin with then turned to everyone else, "He wasn't…it was right after she broke up with him and we were all unsure who's side we were on, so I named her CTB to show that I had picked my side…"

Everyone looked at him blankly, and Wilson stared at him with anger, wanting to get out of this conversation.

"What? Jimmy! Come on! It was four years ago! I'm surprised you guys have gone this long without saying anything to anyone…"

"Four years ago?" Everyone said in unison.

"You guys slept together the night the pilot took off?" Foreman asked.

"They totally fucked!" Remy pointed at Lisa, "Look at her! How bright and shining, could beat Rudolph's nose red she is!"

"How did we never know that!" Allison asked, completely stupefied.

"Well, you didn't know because by the time I decided I should tell you, shit went down." Lisa gave her a stare.

"Oh." Allison said, sounding small.

"House was the only person that knew because he walked in on us during the afterglow…" Wilson said.

"So you guys fucked while we were broken up?" Amber clarified.

"You were broken up!" Lisa defended, "He didn't have a 'Property of Cut Throat Bitch' label on him and he was happy…and I was happy for him…and old flames began to spark and soon it was just a huge forest fire running rapid during a drought…on both our sides…" The curly haired woman finished.

"Alright." Amber nodded as she took in what Lisa said, "Well…good to know." She really didn't care, she just didn't know.

"So wait…why didn't we, your best friends know?" Remy asked, having not heard the answer, or really paid attention to it earlier.

"Because, by the time I was ready to tell you guys…" She motioned between them, "Well…you know…the beginning of the end of the beginning of the end was happening."

"You said that twice." House said in a monotone.

"I know." Lisa looked at him then back to the couple as the memory began, "Actually…it happened during the beginning of the end…of the beginning of the end…I was ready to tell you, but that shit was too much for what we were dealing with…" Lisa shrugged and let the memory continue its way through their minds.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Remy had the night off. Allison had said she would study with her study partner, so instead of getting to spend some much needed quality time with her, she was on her way to hang out with Lisa so she wouldn't disturb the two of them while they hit the books.

It was as she had walked towards Lisa's apartment complex that she received the text: _Hey girl…I can't hang tonight after all…sorry._

"Well fuck…" She said as she turned around and began walking back home. _Hey Baby, Lisa bailed, and honestly, I'm tired, so is it okay if I come home as long as I don't say anything? I'll just go to the bedroom…_ She text Allison…she text it like it was a question, but she was going to come home either way.

_Yeah. I don't think it'll matter…But we're pretty swamped, so don't try to get me to kick him out and get me to bed…_ Allison's reply came a couple seconds later.

_Him? Charlie is a man?_ Remy was feeling herself at the beginning stages of pissed off.

_Yeah…?_

_And you see nothing wrong with this?_ She was trying to calm herself, but it was a very short string.

Just then her phone started going off and she realized that her girlfriend was calling her, "No. I don't see anything wrong with Charlie or the whole situation. Enlighten me." Allison was angry.

"The whole thing is Charlie is a man and you didn't bother telling me that until tonight, and I bet you it was an accident!" Remy huffed into her phone.

"I'm sorry Remy, but where most people come from Charlie is a boy name. I assumed that you understood that my partner was a man." Came the blonde's response; Remy could tell her nostrils were flared just by the tone of voice.

"NO!" Remy shouted, causing some of the people she was walking past jump and stare at her, "Your partner is a woman! You're partner is ME! Your study buddy is apparently a man!"

Remy could hear him through the phone. "Maybe I should go…"

"No you don't have to." Allison said to him.

"Yeah, I think I should." He said.

"Yeah. Listen to good old Charlie..Angel. You will learn great things. He should go because I'm almost home and you do not want me in the same room as him right now." She hung up before Allison could respond.

"God, I'm so sorry about this. I don't know why she's freaking out…" Allison said as she placed the phone on the counter and turned to Charlie, her hair falling in her face over her glasses.

"It's okay…I would be jealous to if I had you and you were home studying with a man…" He smiled at her and brushed her hair behind her face.

"Thanks for being so understanding…I'll talk to you later." She said as she shut the door and leaned against it for a second. A moment or two later, she was being pushed, "What the hell?" She took a giant step forward so that the door wouldn't hit her.

"I cannot believe that you didn't tell me Charlie was a man!" Remy yelled after she saw Allison.

"I cannot believe that you are making such a big deal about this…you're jealousy has passed rearing it's ugly head and has taken a whole new turn that is just completely unexplainable…" Allison followed Remy to the living room.

"I am jealous because I know guys like him." Remy said as she stopped her pacing and stood stalk still staring at her.

"You've never met him." Allison looked confused.

"Oh, I saw him a few moments ago!...He wants you! He wants this to happen!" Remy pointed to the door in reference to the man that had just left.

"Don't be crazy he does not. He's actually not even looking for a relationship right now…he wants to focus on school, then concentrate on finding a wife…" Allison crossed her arms in defense.

"HA!" Remy stared at her in disbelief, "Like I'd ever believe that shit!" She said heatedly.

Allison's jaw jutted, and her nostrils flared, "Well, if you can't believe the truth then maybe you should just leave!" She hissed out.

Remy stood there, staring at her. She clenched her jaw shut and bit as hard as she could a couple times, making the muscles contract. She stared for a moment more before heading for the door.

"No, no! Wait! I said maybe!" The blonde started after her brunette counterpart, "Where are you going?" Tears were streaming down her face by this point, but it was too late to do anything, Remy had slammed the door behind her and left.

**AN: Haha, cliffhanger!...kind of. Well…please read and review, and keep in mind that I rarely edit before I post, so I apologize for any mistakes that you see…**


	6. The BreakUp that Should Never Have Been

**AN: I decided to put two chapters together and have one long ass chapter…I hope no one minds…**

Remy walked around that night for a few hours. She couldn't get it out of her mind. She exited the elevator as he stood waiting. He told her that she was playing the jealous girlfriend well and he hadn't even tried anything…yet. Then he grinned as the elevator doors shut and all Remy could do was hurry into their apartment.

She hated that Allison acted like, or really didn't have a fucking clue as to Asshole McGee's intentions. So, there she was, walking around the dead of night, trying to get over it enough to not have to mention it. All she really wanted was to go back and curl up into her girlfriend's arms and sleep.

She looked at her watch that Al gave her the year before to see that it was four in the morning. "Fuck!" She hissed out. She quickly made her way back to the apartment.

She knew that Allison was going to be asleep, so she tried to be as quiet as possible. She took off her shoes, pants, shirt and bra as she walked into their bedroom. She grabbed an undershirt, which they bought from the men's department at Target, from the dresser drawer to sleep in. She put it on and shut the drawer, but that bastard has always been stubborn, so it creaked and made a noise as it came to close.

This noise made Allison stir. She sat up and Remy, whose eyes had adjusted to the dark, could see that she had been crying…and it killed her to know that she was the reason behind those tears.

"Baby?" The blonde asked, her voice hoarse.

"Shhh, Babe, go back to sleep." Remy said as she crawled into the bed and over to her, laying her head on Allison's chest, and hugging her as close as possible.

"What time is it?" She asked in the same groggy voice.

"It's like 4:15." Remy kissed Allison's sternum.

"What?" Allison tried to sit up again, but failed, "4:15? In the morning? Rem!"

"I know, I'm sorry Sweets." She apologized.

"Don't do it again…I don't want to worry about you! And you make me do that when you do things like this." Allison scooted down so that she was face to face with her lover.

"I know." Remy pecked her lips, "I'm sorry." She said as she went in for another peck.

Allison grabbed hold of Remy's jaw and kissed her full on. Holding her until there was no more air, "I'm serious."

"I know." Remy got as close as she possibly could with the clothing barrier and they fell asleep.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

A few weeks went by before another spat about Charlie happened. Remy tried to leave that time, but Allison got to the door first and barricaded her in.

The cycle repeated every time Allison would study with him. Charlie would leave as Remy arrived and every time they would actually see each other, he would say, "Maybe next time I'll have her."

That would put Remy into defensive bitch mode and the fighting would get worse and worse and more and more frequent with finals approaching…until one night.

"How can you sit there and tell me week after week after week after week that there is nothing going on between you two when it's so obvious that there is! Tell, are you at least going to have the decency to break up with me before you bone him?" Remy yelled across the living room to Allison in the kitchen.

"What the fuck kind of question is that?" Allison came into the living room. She had been cleaning the dishes and was holding a chef's knife that was dripping with soap and water. "How can you possibly say that?"

"Well, I just want to be sure! Make sure I at least get the same courtesy that House did!" She didn't wait for the screech that was bound to be her next response. She continued on, "I mean, at least before we got together you decided to break up with him."

"Fuck you!" Allison was seething as she made her way back to the kitchen and put the knife down so that she wouldn't do anything accidental or otherwise.

"Hey! I'm just trying to see where I stand!" Remy followed her, still yelling.

Allison turned and without warning slapped Remy across the face. "I'm sorry." She immediately regretted it, it was just that she couldn't take it anymore, and it was a reflex.

"No you're not." Remy's voice had softened an extreme amount.

"Yes. Yes, I am." Allison was on her tiptoes, her forehead pressing to Remy's lips, then over to her neck. She wrapped her arms around the brunette.

"No you're not." Remy repeated, hugging her tight.

Allison paused, and breathed for a moment, "I just don't understand why we always have to come back to this." She spoke quietly.

"Because I can see what you don't, Babe! He wants you! He's just sitting back watching this happen. He's fucking directing it! He is just patiently waiting for us to fall apart and when we do, he's going to sweep in and take you."

"When…when we do?" Allison pulled away, staring at Remy. "When? What happened to we're going to stay together forever?" She had tears in her eyes.

Remy stared at her and swallowed, "I'm sorry, but it's true."

"Yeah I guess it is. Because I'm done. I can't deal with you, with this. Not when you don't even believe that we can stay together!" She started for their bedroom.

"What are you doing?" Remy rand after her down the hall.

"I'm packing a bag. I'm going to go to Lisa's. I can't be near you right now…or ever." Allison said as her tears ran without shame.

"No. Don't" Remy said, without much fight left.

"Don't what?" Allison turned and looked at her.

"Don't do this. Don't leave." Remy got on her knees and held Allison around her waist, putting her head in the blonde's stomach.

"What am I supposed to do?" Allison asked as she laced her hands through the brunette's growing hair.

"You're supposed to believe me!" Remy let go; she began crying. "Why don't you believe that he is doing this?"

"Because no one man can be as deceitful as you claim. No one man should be able to pull us apart, even though he so clearly has. What does that say Remy?" Allison was trying to be rational, but the sniffle she gave after, told the brunette how much she didn't want to do what she was doing.

"That men are greedy fucks, and women should always be together forever…We should only use men for breeding…?" Remy tried to make the room lift tension, but it didn't happen.

"It's saying that what we had might have been strong at one point, but we've reached a breaking point….and now it's over. I can't be with someone who doesn't trust me."

"I do trust you!" Remy held on tighter to the blonde.

"You don't trust him?" Allison looked down as Remy looked up and nodded, "Yeah…if you can't trust in any sense that nothing will happen between the two of us…I just..can't be with someone like that…Remy…I need a break from you okay? You're too much sometimes, and I love that, I do, but I can't handle it right now. I need to focus." Allison tried to sound calm as she finished packing for the night and took herself from Remy's grasp.

"NO! YOU CAN'T LEAVE! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! BABY PLEASE! YOU CAN'T!" Remy was letting her tears flow freely…which was something she didn't pride herself on.

"I have too." Allison spoke softly as she walked out of the apartment. She sent a text to Wilson, asking him to come check on her and called Lisa to ask if she could go over there.

~0~0~

When Wilson got to the apartment, the only Remy had done was lay down. She was a mass on the floor, crying to the point of not having anymore tears, and her voice was so hoarse, she sounded like she had bronchitis. He picked her up and put her in her bed and held her the rest of the night.

Remy finally fell asleep with snot coming out of her nose at about 3:30 in the morning. She woke with a start and took in her surroundings, making sure everything had happened. "I have to get her back." Remy said as she hit Wilson's chest before getting out of bed.

"What?" Wilson asked, still startled from his wake up call.

"I have to get her back!" She yelled from the bathroom, the blew a continuous string of snot from her nose.

"Oh, that's fucking gross." Wilson said to himself as he began to wake more completely, "Hey, Remy?" He called, "What are you gonna do to get her back?" He heard her brushing her teeth, then heard the water running and assumed she was washing her face.

"First….flowers, obviously. Calla lilies. Her favorite. Next…groveling… I am going to grovel more than any man or woman has ever groveled in their life…it will be pathetic, but oh so worth it." She said with a certain determination in her voice.

~0~0~

Wilson and Remy walked up to Cuddy's door with the biggest assortment of calla lilies they could find. Wilson had a bad feeling about what was going to happen; that was why he was still with her.

Remy rang her bell and stepped back.

"Oh fuck." Cuddy said solemnly, "What are you doing here, Rem?"

"I need to see her." Remy poked her head from behind the flowers. "Can I talk to her."

"No." Cuddy said regretfully, and clearly not wanting to say that word or her next few, "You can't. She was deathly serious when she said what she said." She was taking the vase from Remy's hands as she spoke.

"What?" Remy fell on her knees and bit her quivering lip, trying to keep from crying again.

"She can't see you Remy. She can't be with you." Lisa set the flowers on the inside of the door and knelt next to her. "I'm sorry, Sweetie." She whispered as a tear of her own slid from her eyes.

"Come on Rem. Let's go." Wilson tapped her shoulder.

She stood up with Cuddy's help, then Remy nodded, "Okay, just one second." She said casually. After this, she quickly darted in between the two other people on the porch and ran inside. "Al? Baby?" She called as she ran through the house.

She got to the guest room and busted through the door to find Allison curled in a ball on the bed, "Baby." Remy ran over to her and wrapped her arms around her, "It's okay." She said quietly as she heard the blonde girl whimper.

"No." Allison said, "No it's not." She turned to face the brunette. She wanted to speak, but she couldn't.

Cuddy and Wilson ran to the doorway, then paused and decided to give the two women some time.

A while later, as Allison and Remy had snuggled close together, Allison finally spoke, "This can't happen ever again after today. No hugging, no looking at each other in that way that we do, and definitely no kissing or making love…we shouldn't have any contact for a while, you understand?"

"Why are you so positive that this is what's good for us?" Remy asked. When she didn't get a response, she tried again to illicit a reaction, "I'm not gonna stop loving you…you know that right? You've ruined me for any other person out there…I just don't understand how this is right."

"I know you don't, but can you at least understand that I need this right now? I need this break…" Allison was crying because she didn't really want to break up, she just knew it was something that she needed to do.

Remy nodded and stopped looking at her, "I love you." She said as she leaned in for one last kiss.

"I know you do…and I do love you, no matter how it seems…I do." Remy nodded, staring at her lips and Allison relented to giving one last kiss.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"All you guys did was kiss?" Lisa asked, surprised.

They both looked at her with knit brows and nodded.

"I'm sorry, but James and I really thought you might be having one last romp…that's why we went back outside…" Lisa explained her surprise.

"I'm a little offended that you would think that." Remy said.

"Bullshit." Amber called the brunette's bluff.

"Okay…Allison's a little offended that you would think that.." Remy looked from Amber to Lisa.

"Well, I'm sorry, but you were up there a while…like long enough for a couple rounds, so I just jumped to a logical conclusion…" Lisa shrugged and laughed, then sobered quickly, "Maybe if you had fucked you wouldn't have become like the black holes of our lives, and you would have gotten together sooner…"

They all looked around silently, "Let's not think about that." Allison finally said.

They all nodded and mumbled in agreement.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Six months had gone by since the break up, three of which Charlie and Cameron had been 'a little bit together' in the words of the small blonde woman. Remy began spiraling downward. She moved in with Wilson, giving Allison the apartment. And after her shifts at the bar, she would walk down the street to a lesbian bar and take home a woman…or women home with her after getting completely smashed almost every night. She wanted to feel something, but the only thing she felt was pain…and none of the booze or one night stands were helping.

She and Wilson had gone to the diner to get lunch when she saw Allison there. She was glad she hadn't take off her sunglasses to reveal her not-so-well-rested look because Charlie was there too. Wilson tried to turn them around and leave, but Allison had seen them by this point.

Charlie had his arm wrapped around her, and she patted it so she could get up. He wouldn't let her go until she kissed him.

After seeing that, Remy felt a gut wrenching pain inside of her, only instead of her gut it was her heart.

"Just, try to be cool Remy, she's coming over here." Wilson said.

"I can see what she's doing Wilson!" Remy spat, then looked up, apologetically, "I'm sorry…it's just…" She didn't finish her sentence.

"I know." Wilson patted her back.

"Hey." Allison said timidly.

"Hey." Remy looked at the floor, at the wall, at this hot chick that she boned earlier that week. That was when an idea formed. She text the girl that was staring at her, and asked her to play the horny lover in front of Allison, just so Allison would wipe that smug, 'I've already moved on, Ha Ha!' look off her face.

Hot chick looked at her phone, then up to Remy and nodded. Then she excused herself from her friends and walked over to them.

Allison had just asked how Remy was and Remy was answering when hot chick began speaking, "Remy? Hey Baby, what are you doing here?" She asked as came up to them, and got kind of handsy with Remy as gave her a hug and didn't pull away.

"I'm just getting some food, Sara, what about you?" She plastered a smile on her face and gratefully accepted Sara's kiss.

"Just hanging out with some friends. Sweetie, I miss you." She kissed Remy's ear, "I know it was only three nights ago, but I'm craving for your touch…" She spoke loud enough for Allison, who was about two shades darker, to hear.

"Yeah? I've missed you too." She had her hands on Sara's back and hips, and Sara had hers on Remy's face and shoulders.

"So, uh…you wanna get out of here?" Sara asked, pressing herself to the brunette as much as possible.

"Yeah, just give me a second." Remy said as she looked to Allison.

"Okay, I'll go get my stuff." Sara walked away from them to grab her purse.

"So, what were you asking me?" Remy asked, looking through her aviators still, "Oh, how was I doing…does she give you an idea?" She smiled as cheekily as she could, despite Allison's flared nostrils and twitching fingers. She knew she irked her, and that actually made her even cheekier. "How are you…Cameron?"

The use of her last name made Allison do a double take. She was used to the guys, and even Cuddy and Amber calling her Cameron, but never Remy…never that beautiful, sexy, in-your-face, hot, gorgeous, sweet, innocent yet completely guilty, consuming enigma before her. She bit her bottom lip, which she knew drove her mad, "I'm fine, Hadley. Thanks for asking."

"Yeah?" Remy raised her brows in question, "And how's Charlie? Good, I presume. He has you…just like he wanted." Before Allison could jump on that, Sara came back over.

"Ready?" She asked as she trailed a hand down the brunette's back and landed on her ass.

"Yeah, let's go." She turned to Wilson, "I'll see you later, man." She patted his arm, then wrapped her other arm around Sara and grabbed her ass as well.

"What the fuck was that?" Allison asked.

Wilson looked over at her surprised at seeing the little green monster of jealousy so soon from the blonde, "What was what?"

"That!" Allison pointed, "With the girl?"

"That was part of Monday night." Wilson answered, then looked at Allison's eyes as he asked his next question, "What is that?" He indicated Allison's table.

"His name is Charlie." Allison crossed her arms and looked down.

Wilson's nostrils flared. "Yeah, I thought so…You know..you have no right being jealous of Remy when you know that all you have to do is say 'Break's over, I want you back!' in that cute little high pitched tone you have that sounds like a child. You have no right judging and being angry with her when she so explicitly stated that she wants you back, and you are cuddled next to the man that destroyed your relationship with her." Wilson didn't mean to go off, but he figured he was fucked halfway through his first sentence anyway.

Allison was going to retort, "He did not destroy our relationship! She did…Remy and her jealousy and her jumping to conclusions!"

"You a—" Wilson started.

"Me?" Allison interrupted him.

"Yes! You and your stubborn, fucking lack of listening to everything before you interject!" Wilson said, neither raised their voice, but the discussion was getting heated.

"I do not do that!" Allison argued.

"You just did!" Wilson came back at her.

Allison jutted her jaw to the side, "Why are the two of you so adamant that Charlie is this awful person?"

"Because he is." Wilson said, staring at her.

"Hey Darling." Charlie said as he came up behind Allison and circled his arms around her, sticking one out to Wilson, "Hi, I'm Charlie."

"Yeah." Wilson didn't take his hand. He just looked back to Cameron, "We should talk later." And with that he walked out of the diner too.

He got to his house and heard noises coming from Remy's bedroom, "Jesus! What the fuck do lesbians do to each other?" He muttered as he tried to decide between staying or leaving. As he looked at his pants because they felt a little tighter, he decided to stay and take care of some business himself…he knew he was going to hell, but both of those women—despite one being his best friend—were really, really hot. "God dammit." He was really beginning to hate his gender.

He went to his room and opened his laptop, found his head phones to cover the noise and begged himself to not have to "take care of business" he pulled up his itunes, then opened Word and tried to type. A while later, he heard a thud against his door followed by a, "You can stop hiding in your room now, we're done. And I'm going to work!" and a giggle and then he heard the front door shut.

~0~0~

After that afternoon romp with Sara, Remy stopped tasting, touching, fucking, or even looking at girls. All it took was one meeting with Allison and some frustration sex to get her to realize that she needed to start acting the way she felt.

It had been three weeks since that day and while Remy stopped all her romping around, Allison continuously thought about her and Wilson's argument. Finally, her curiosity couldn't be contained and she called him up to finish their 'talk'.

"Hello?" Wilson answered after a couple rings.

"What were you going to say?"

"Excuse me?"

"What were you going to say? When we were talking a while ago…about Charlie?" Allison sounded insecure.

"Maybe we should talk in person…"

After meeting in a park, and a forty-five minute talk, Allison learned that Charlie had in fact done everything Remy claimed. Only now she knew that Remy knew these things because he flat out told her in passing.

"Oh my gosh! I've wasted like seven months of my life!" She said, looking out at the sunset with a new resolve.

"What are you saying?" Wilson asked her with wide eyes.

"I'm saying that I'm breaking up with that god damned son of a bitch—who!" She turned back to Wilson and pointed sharply, "may I say, I never really liked…he was just nice..and on my side…" Then she shook her head, "And then I'm going to the bar to get back my girlfriend."

"Yeah you are!" He said, much like Joey when Ross decides that he's going to stop Rachel from going to Paris.

"Oh, hey Wilson?" She looked into his big brown eyes.

"Yes?" He looked back at her.

"First, thanks for being there for her. Second, thanks for being my eyes of wisdom," She hugged him, "And last, has she really not done anything since that day?"

Wilson nodded, "She realized that she was even more in love with you than she knew and she wanted to show you something about her changing because she was going to be okay with it or some shit, but you're going to get back together! It doesn't matter!" He had a smile on his face. Soon, all would be right with the world, "Get the hell out of here!"

Allison laughed at him as she left to break up and bid good riddance to Charlie.

~0~0~

_Remy was right, men are greedy fucks and we should only bring them up for breeding._ Allison thought as she entered the bar Remy worked at. She saw a few open seats…and Remy mixing up drinks, laughing, flirting…earning her daily dollar. She smiled, but sobered when she walked up to the bar.

Remy didn't look at her as she sat down, she was laughing a something, "What can I get…" this was when she looked, "you? Al? What are you doing here?" Remy asked. She didn't know how she was supposed to act…she knew that Allison knew or at least heard that Remy was abstaining from sex and intimacy, but she didn't know if she knew why.

"Oh, I needed a drink after the day I've had…so I thought to myself, who do I know that makes a damn good drink and always knows what I want?" She eyed Remy the whole time she spoke, and sighed, "And…I wound up here." She shrugged.

"What kind of day did you have?" Remy asked, already making the blonde a drink without asking what she wanted.

"Well, I have been really annoyed with Charlie lately…actually always." She knit her brows as she thought, "I guess I just overlooked it because of the gooey niceness he showed me," She looked up to see that Remy had slowed her movements, and that her nostrils were flared. She grinned, but hid it when the brunette looked up, "So, today, I find out that the last seven months of my life were a mistake. That my ex-girlfriend had every right to be jealous and bitchy to the man that had set his sights for me and was just waiting for her to make a mistake. That all my ex-girlfriend did was love me and want to keep me in her arms…" Allison's eyes had watered a little as she let out a shaky breath, "And that in all honesty, it's the only place I want to be because I'm still completely and utterly in love with her. I learned that there's no turning back on the kind of love we had because it only comes once and we were fortunate enough to find it in high school…" She looked away then back to Remy who had halted all movement, "And you know the worst part? Charlie didn't even try to deny the accusations. He just said that he had done what you had accused him of and he wanted in my pants that bad…and the other worst part, is your standing there listening to me prattle on and on, when really, you should throw that drink in my face and tell me to leave."

"Did you say that you're still in love with me?" Remy leaned on her arms on the bar.

"Yes." Allison nodded.

"Okay hold on." She turned and walked away for a few minutes, then came back putting on her leather jacket and her keys hanging from her mouth. "Come on." She held her hand out for Allison to take.

"What?" Allison asked as she took Remy's hand…all the same intense sparks fluttered between them as they touched.

"Just come on." Remy practically dragged her out of there.

No more than seven minutes later they were in Allison's apartment.

"Rem? What's going o—? Mmm, mm." Allison began, but Remy's lips cut her off and found the familiar rhythm that never got tiring. They kissed until they were both out of breath, and Remy had back Allison to the nearest wall, "Oh my God!" Allison sighed out. She had vice-like grips on the back of Remy's neck and hair, and she had jumped and wrapped her legs around the brunette's waist.

Remy had her hands running down Allison's sides to her ass, "What?" Remy stared curiously, intently into the blonde's eyes.

"I'm so sorry." Allison tried to start.

"No!" Remy kissed her hard for a split second then pulled away, "No. No sorry. None of that." She kissed her again, "from now on the last seven months didn't happen. And once we get my stuff back here and my key back on my chain, that's how it will appear. I can't…the thought that I lost you even for that little…just…no. We're going to make love all night long and all day and all night tomorrow, then we'll take care of the other stuff…okay?"

Allison was running her fingers through Remy's hair as she spoke, and by the end of her speech, she was grinning. "That sounds like the best plan ever."

**AN: Okay, as most usual, I didn't edit, it's just been finished. Oh…and the next chapter….pretty much gonna be straight smut…well, not straight, but you know what I mean…so, uh..just forewarning… R&R please!**


	7. The Sexunion

**AN: I'm so sorry I've taken so long! I just…kept putting it off and putting it off, then I got distracted with my other fic…this is why I need to write one at a time… Anyways, here is the smut I promised…except it's not all smut… but a very good chunk is.**

After hearing those words from Allison's mouth, she grinned and started feasting on her neck. She started pulling up on Allison's shirt to start the time old dance of ridding her clothing. She released her mouth's hold on Allison's neck to get the shirt anywhere but on the blonde's body. And as soon as more skin was visible she started to show her affection for each patch of skin that was Allison Cameron. She kissed down to each clavicle and then down her sternum whilst her hands roamed behind her and undid Allison's bra.

Allison hugged her tighter with her legs and tugged and yanked on Remy's clothes until she was just as naked as herself. She dropped her legs from around Remy's waist and hugged her close as they kissed almost violently, trying to show how completely consumed by the other they really were. Allison started their trek from the door and they got as far as the couch before passion swept them off their feet…and lack of balance.

They both went to each other's flies at the same time, their hands working deftly at the buttons and zippers. Neither wasted time going to the trouble of taking pants off, they went straight for each other's centers.

"OhhhHH!" came from Remy.

"Agahmm!" came from Allison simultaneously as she spread her legs over Remy's hips and pushed herself up so she could look at Remy's face.

Remy entered two fingers into Allison, and Allison mirrored her. They began a slow paced pumping. Just getting the familiar feel for each other and relishing every second of it. Allison soon started to roll her hips, and seeing that, and the pleasure that came over the blonde's face, Remy couldn't help but revel in the fact that she was making that happen. She began rubbing her thumb at a rapid rate across Allison's clit.

"Oh! FUCK!" Allison forced the words out. They were the last things she thought before her mind and body went into a complete and total ecstasy. She shuddered and began pounding her hips into Remy's hand, which pushed on her own hand inside of Remy. Somehow, somewhere she had the sense to put her own thumb on Remy's clit as she rode her climax.

This brought Remy up to the high that she was at, and they came down together. They were kissing lightly and tiredly after that first climax, and lay on the couch together as they regained the breathing.

"God dammit, I love you." Remy breathed out.

"Mmm, Baby…you have no idea." Allison pulled herself up to sit on Remy, straddling her body. She looked down at her eyes, her nose, her mouth. Then she let her look travel lower to her chest and belly button. Allison ran a finger down Remy's abdominals and let it dip into her belly button, before tracing around and back up her body to a pert nipple. She circled it a few times causing Remy to moan. She grinned and bit her lip as she flicked and pinched, bring her other hand to give the same attention to the other.

"Mmm!" A low groan emitted from the brunette.

Allison grinned again and leaned down to kiss her. They made-out for a little while, Allison's hands, never leaving Remy's chest, until finally Allison couldn't take the moaning anymore. She pulled away and stood up, "I think it's time to change rooms…" She said sultrily.

It was either the sultry voice or the fact that Allison taken off her jeans and underwear two feet from her face then walked down the hall with a sway in her hips, that Remy immediately stood up, took off her own jeans and underwear and followed her like a puppy, "Right behind yooooooooOH fuck!" She sighed contentedly at the sight before her. Allison was on their—that's right, their—bed, spread eagled, touching herself. Remy couldn't take her eyes away, "What are you doing?" She had a low, giddy, soft tone, and the grin on her face didn't hide the giddiness one bit.

"Getting ready for you, Baby…" Allison trailed off, sounding like a hussy at her finest.

"Fuck." She said as she crawled on the foot of the bed, still watching her intently.

Allison soon couldn't take it and began bucking her hips into her fingers; this is when Remy came in and stopped her. She took Allison's hands from her wet, swollen center and sucked each finger dry, moaning happily as she tasted her lover again.

She could take any more of it as she bent over and her scent got stronger and stronger. She lost control soon after settling between Allison's legs and began lapping up her juices like a thirsty dog.

Allison gasped and started rolling her hips, and it wasn't long before she rode that natural high that only Remy could truly bring her to. "Come here." She sighed out and panted until Remy kissed her way up to Allison's face. They kissed three times, and stared into each other's eyes, "I love you." She sighed.

"I love you too." Remy smiled, she spoke softly, "I always have…ever since I first walked into Taub's English class." Her smiled turned into a grin and she tittered before continuing, "God you were so gorgeous…" She looked into her eyes, "I thought I was gonna die right then and there." She shook her head and ducked down to kiss her sternum.

"You did not!" Allison hit her lightly, "I honestly didn't know what I felt when you first walked into that classroom…I mean, my breath caught in my throat and I thought you were beautiful…"

"You covered that well." Remy laughed.

"You covered your feelings well too!" Allison brought her face up to give her a kiss, "Then you couldn't take it anymore…I got under your skin." She smiled down at the brunette who settled on her chest.

"That is so very true." She snuggled into Cameron even more, then pushed herself up and rested on her elbows, "I…no. Never mind." Shook her head and looked away.

"What?" She asked.

"I don't want you to be mad at me, so I'm not gonna ask." Remy said.

"What would make me mad at you?" Allison asked in that curious, yet calm way she has.

Remy gave her a look that she thought alluded to her question.

Allison knit her brows and turned her head to the right a little, trying to figure out what she was trying to ask. They hadn't had this connection in months, yet now it was as if nothing had happened. Their intense connection with each other hadn't swayed and they still had the ability to, in a sense, read each other's thoughts.

Allison gasped when she realized what she thought the brunette was asking, "Are you really asking what I think you are?" She was trying to hide a grin, but couldn't keep it masked completely.

"I'm just curious!" Remy responded, "Besides…If I'm not then I need to read a book or watch some porn to study up…"

Allison slid down so that her arms were wrapped around Remy's neck and their faces were touching feature to feature, "You, my lady love, are the best I've ever had. You are better than any other woman and way better than any man could hope to be. Lesbians and bisexual women marvel at your skill while men wish they could be you. You have given me, and I'm sure every floozy fucking harloted tramped up trollop you fucked while we were on a break, the best orgasms of our lives. You know me better than I know myself and I was completely los without you…and he fucking sucked..literally. He left me completely frustrated and unfulfilled."

Remy kept her from speaking anymore. She knew that Allison was just going on because she liked it. She knew that while Allison was telling her what she wanted to hear, she was also very sincere. "You're not so bad yourself…" Remy said with a grin.

"I'll show you 'not so bad'. I'll show the hell out of you." Allison responded with a mirrored grin as she rolled them over and kissed her again.

"Oh, will you now?" Remy asked in a faux-sarcastic tone.

"Uh huh," She started trailing her kisses down to her neck and over her chest. She latched onto each of Remy's breasts, giving them undivided attention as she went south to Remy's neatly trimmed curls.

"Oh shit!" The brunette sighed as Allison quickly went to the unkempt rhythm that only she knew that kept Remy always guessing and on the verge until finally, "OH MY GOD!" She shuttered as she climaxed.

Allison kept her skillful mouth and fingers working until Remy was simmering down from her orgasm, and her clutch on the sheets weren't turning her knuckles white anymore. She kissed around her hips, still letting Remy calm down completely. Before kissing up her body and to her lips.

"I love you." She said so softly she practically mouthed it.

"I love you." Remy said as she started her decent into sleep…the first good one she got in seven months.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

The next afternoon Allison and Remy woke up to noises in their apartment. They were still very much in dream world, which is why they thought they were still dreaming when they saw each other.

Allison had made plans with Lisa and figured she was being woken up to her coming in to tell her she was late. She just wanted the dream to last a little longer, so she clutched on to dream Remy.

Remy thought Wilson had gone out of their apartment then come back and thought she was up, so he could be as obnoxiously loud as possible. She just wanted the dream to last a little longer, so she clutched on to dream Allison.

"What the FUCK?" A startled feminine voice screeched, startling the women awake.

Allison, who had turned on her back in her sleep, shot straight up, luckily keeping her goodies covered under the sheets, and Remy, who was face down in her pillow thinking she could actually smell Allison, jumped up literally a foot off the bed and looked around, startled.

Allison was looking in the direction the voice came from, "Jesus Lisa! What the hell?" She said with a tired, irritated vigor.

"You're 'What the hell?'ing me right now? Look at you!" Lisa pointed at her then pointed to Remy.

Allison looked over and saw Remy looking back at her with sleep-filled, happy eyes. She couldn't help but lean forward and put her forehead against her brunette's counterparts, "It was real." She whispered just loud enough for Remy to hear.

Remy just nodded and wrapped her arm around Allison's waist, pulling her closer; she kissed her once before Lisa couldn't take it anymore, "Awwwwwwwwe! How..? When…? How…? Where…? How did this happen?" She gushed.

They both looked at her with a faux-annoyed look. She moved onto the bed for them to tell her the story, "I mean, when I saw clothes in the living room, I was like…she told me she was breaking up with him, and those are sooo women's clothes! So, I was coming back here to beat the shit out of you, but now I don't have to because the woman clothes are Remy's! HAPPY!"

"Yes, Lis, we're overjoyed…" Remy said as she stretched, then took a moment to pop her back before continuing, "So…if you could just excuse us, we're gonna have morning sex now…" She started crawling on top of Allison who laughed that Cameron laugh. When Lisa didn't make to move, she turned back to her, "I mean…you could watch if you want, I guess…if you're into that sort of thing…"

Lisa stared her down, "You're not going to do anything in front of me."

Remy had already snuck her hand to Allison's center and found that she was already wet. She knew that Allison was a bit of an exhibitionist and got off at the prospect of doing it in public, but never would she have thought that she got off at the prospect of such intimate public…in their bedroom. Allison took in a ragged gasp as Remy hit a particularly sensitive spot, and sighed out then bit her lip.

Lisa's look turned to Allison with wide eyes, then back to Remy. This continued a couple more times until Allison couldn't contain the moan she had kept in her throat. Lisa got off the bed real quick like there was a bug on it, "Hand check!" She pointed at the two women.

Allison raised both hands, and Remy raised her left. When Lisa gave her a look, she grinned that charming grin and said, "Sorry, the right one's occupado."

Lisa's face contorted into a disgusted happiness then ran out of the room, shutting the door behind her, "You guys are fucking gross! But I love you…you know, now that you're back together." Then she went down the hall and preceded to text everyone else about what she just witnessed.

Allison looked at Remy after the door closed, "You are bad!"

"And you are my little exhibitionist and absolutely loved what just happened, and we both know that your scolding is absolutely pointless." The brunette replied as she ran her thumb across the blonde's overly sensitized nub.

"Jesus fuck!" Allison brought her bent legs off the bed and stiffened, letting the feeling completely take her over.

"Cumming a little quicker than usual, Darling?" Remy asked as the blonde was finishing, "Could it be because you had that feeling rush over you that you get when we do it in public? Hmm?" She grinned playfully as she bent over her lover and kissed her.

"Shut up." Allison said in a pouty voice.

"Awwhahahawwe, Babe, I love you too." She was trying to suppress her laugh.

"I love you too, too." She said in that small voice she had as she wrapped her arms around the taller woman and kissed her.

"We should take a shower; we smell of sex." Remy said.

"Is that a bad thing?" She asked with a grin as Remy's face snapped to her.

"No…but you never like it unless we're alone..and we both know that Lisa has called everyone and everyone is on their way over…" Remy said.

"Yeah…and they all know what we were doing…so…" She shrugged.

"Well, I'll be damned." Remy said with a grin, "I'm not here for seven months and suddenly you don't care what people think…?"

"No, of course I care what people think…but that doesn't mean that my want to relish in my reinstated girlfriend's and my own sexed up bodies hasn't deterred that fact…" Allison smirked as Remy thought over her wordy comment…she wasn't one for morning banter unless she was fully awake.

"Double negative." Remy said after a moment of silence. Then she grinned as she stood up and went to their closet. She pulled out some sweats for the both of them, and once they were dressed they took each other's hands, "You ready?"

"Yeah." She sighed as she walked out.

Everyone knew that they were going to want to pretend like nothing happened the last seven months. They knew that the two women were going to be quiet and not answer any questions and that they just wanted to forget about Jackass McGee.

When Allison and Remy came down the hall they smelled Wilson's pancakes and a whole slew of other breakfast foods. Wilson looked up from flipping pancakes on a large plate.

"Hey, you guys are up!" He said, politely not commenting on the sex he knew they just had.

"Yeah, where did all this stuff come from?" Allison asked.

"Oh, me and Wilson got it before we came over here." Foreman said as he stood up and walked over to the table that Amber had just finished setting.

"Yeah, we were just waiting for you guys to come out." House, surprisingly didn't comment either.

He actually didn't really react when they broke up, but Remy could tell that he was mad as hell…she could tell that they were supposed to be his light, in a sense, the good, happy thing he turned to when everything else was a shit hole. She could also tell when she looked over at him and he let her look in his eyes that he was ecstatic that all was right in the world. He was like Joey on Friends after Ross married Emily and she has decided to come try to work on their marriage after he said 'Rachel' at the wedding. And, Emily is about to leave London and calls Ross, and he puts her on speaker…all the friends say that Rachel isn't there 'that's for damn sure'. Then Rachel decides not to have dinner with them and Joey turns around so upset and sad and says, 'RACHEL PLEASE! HAVE DINNER WITH US!' And all Rachel can do is take his hand and say, 'Okay, Jo..okay, it's okay, I'll have dinner'.

So, needless to say, when they exchanged looks he was just as happy as Joey when he finally gets to sit in his chair after Pheobe 'breaks' Chandler, and Chandler admits his love for Monica. Remy winked at him as they sat down, and House barely gave her an indication of his happiness, but the corners of his mouth twitched after their look.

"So…" Lisa started with a big grin on her face, "How is everyone today?"

Remy squinted her eyes and knit her brows, "What the hell's going on?" She asked in a suspicious tone.

"It's Saturday…We always have breakfast on Saturday." Amber piped up as she sat in between Foreman and Wilson.

"Yes, we do…" Allison had a happy smile as she patted Remy's thigh.

Before the break that should never have been, the group had fallen into this flow of breakfast somewhere on Saturday; it was usually the diner or Allison and Remy's, but it was always Saturday breakfast…the last seven months, there was no Saturday breakfast, and if it did happen, one of the two women would not be there.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"God we tried so hard not to say anything…" Amber had a smirk on her face.

"You have no idea…I wanted to scream, I was so happy." Lisa joined in.

"We know…you did.." Remy laughed as she turned so she was against the arm of the couch and Allison had no choice but to be on top of her in some way.

"It wasn't that big a deal…we all knew it was gonna happen sooner or later." House shrugged nonchalantly.

"Shut up, House! You wanted it most of all!" Allison stretched to try and slap him playfully.

"Shhhut up, Cameron!" House leaned over to her and let her grab his face, still trying to look serious, "If you keep saying that then they'll start to believe you!"

Everyone knew how House felt…they could read him well enough to know that he was the Joey to their Ross and Rachel.

"They already do!" She said in her 'aha!/haha!' voice as she moved his chin left and right before dropping it and settling back over Remy.

Everyone laughed at their childlike behavior until Remy flung her arms on the back and seat of the couch and sat up quickly in a 'this just got serious' kind of way, "Oh my God! Do you guys remember what else happened that day?" She looked over to Wilson.

**AN: okay…I know the ending is rather abrupt but I swear, that's where I wanted to end it…I'm so sorry I didn't get it up yesterday or the day before…I really have been writing every free chance I get! Please R&R it makes me happy, and I lead a very depressing life…**


	8. Wilson's teleNOVELa

**AN: Okay, I know I've talked about this plot a little, but this is where the beginnings of it all start to take place…**

_Remy flung her arms on the back and seat of the couch and sat up quickly in a 'this just got serious' kind of way, "Oh my God! Do you guys remember what else happened that day?" She looked over to Wilson._

~0~0~0~0~

"Ohhhh yeah…" Everyone else looked over to him also.

"What?" Wilson turned red.

"Well…allegedly it was the night you slept with miss thing over here." Cameron sat up and sat forward, crossing her legs as he indicated Lisa.

"Yeah. It was the night of the pilot…you know everyone was watching it in our own homes!" Remy sat up also, getting excited, "But not you guys…you guys fucked! So…tell us about it." She put her head in her hand excited to hear the story.

Lisa and Wilson looked at each other, then rolled their eyes as they decided to tell what they swore they'd never tell.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Wilson was sitting in his house, waiting for the premiere to start. They had all decided that they didn't want to watch it together because no one knew if they were going to get mad…and Allison and Remy had just gotten back together, so they wouldn't be wanting to hang out so much as fornicate during commercial breaks…and after it ended all night long, and whether everyone knew it or not…Wilson did…Allison and Remy were the heart of the group, so it just wouldn't be as fun without them.

Wilson thought it just the same. He wasn't sure he wanted to be around everyone when they watched it…Amber was already mad at him because he didn't write her in the first season…is it his fault that he wanted to stay as close to real life as possible? He didn't think so…that was actually a reason that she had broken up with him when he was writing the first drafts of this pilot and first season…that was just out of college, and he really didn't care as he threw himself into his writing. His main worry was that the producers and director and people higher up would want him to write more in favor of some then others, and he wanted everyone to have equal face time…but his worries had turned out to be an actual need to worry because they wanted to emphasize the catty girl-on-girl throughout the season…he argued and argued, and they finally came up with a good conclusion.

He was sitting there nervously anticipating the pilot, which was to air in about six minutes, when he got a text. _Hey, what are you doing?_

It was from Lisa. He knit his brows as he typed back. _Waiting to watch the Pilot_

_I thought so…mind if I join you?_

_No of course not, come on over._

A knock on his door came right after he sent it. He got up and answered, "You have time travel or something? What's up?" He asked with a grin on his face as he let Lisa in.

"It's just…I don't know..seeing them this morning made me start thinking…" She started awkwardly.

"Oh, you know what happens when you start thinking." Wilson teased her.

"Ha, ha, ha." Lisa said sarcastically.

"What's going on?" Wilson asked after she sat down on the couch and he sat on the coffee table to give her his undivided attention.

"I just…" She sat up and leaned forward, her hands on his knees, slowly trailing up his thighs. The whole time she was staring in his deep chocolate eyes.

"Lisa…..?" Wilson couldn't tell how he sounded…but if he had to guess he would have said 'shocked and turned on'.

"No, shush." She said as she leaned in and kissed him.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Meanwhile, House hadn't let the two women out of his sight all day…and to say the least, they were rather frustrated.

"House, we know you're happy for us, and we're so very happy that you are..But when the hell are you going to leave?" Allison asked.

"After the Pilot…I think we should watch it together, the three of us…it'll be a great trip down memory lane."

Remy and Allison stared at him, then at the same time, crossed their arms and said, "Fine."

Remy continued on, "But as soon as the credits start rolling, you're out of here and I'm making love to my girlfriend, okay?"

"Fine…" then he got a flicker in his eye, "You know..I don't have to be gone for that to happen."

"Why Gregory House, whatever are you suggesting?" Remy crossed her arms and popped her hip to the side with a huge, knowing grin on her face.

"Threesome!" He said happily.

"No!" Allison said in the same tone.

"Fine…I'll just watch…" He gestured between the two, "Go ahead." He sat back on the couch and crossed his feet on their coffee table.

The two women looked at each other, "Alright." Allison shrugged.

"You do like an audience…" Remy said as she closed the distance.

They began making out like rabbits, until they heard the commercial break tell them that the new show was premiering 'now!', so they broke apart as if nothing happened and sat down on House's right as they became completely absorbed in Wilson's show.

"Why do you do that to me?" He asked.

"Shhhh!" They waved for him to shut up.

"You guys are so mean sometimes!" He said like a high school girl and crossed his arms in a huff.

They began watching the show; they got so completely consumed by it that by the time the first commercial break came, they were in awe.

"Wow." Allison said.

"They sure nailed you two." House smirked.

"Why would they…?" Remy started.

"Because Thirteen! It's the 21st century now, and only boring shows don't use racy homosexual plots, duh! Lesbians get everyone's attention! Especially lesbians that are pissed and full of sexual chemistry when they meet!" House laughed as he took his buzzing phone out of his pocket.

It was Wilson, "Yeah?" He asked. Then his face contorted into surprise, but only briefly before he flared his nostrils trying to suppress his laugh. "Yeah, Wilson it was good…I'm with the lesbians now. OW!" Thirteen hit him because she knew that he was going to tell Wilson that they hated it, "They thought it was interesting..no..no. Listen! They'll just talk to you about it tomorrow…are you done now? The show's coming back on…Okay." House hung up the phone and turned back to the TV, still trying to keep from laughing.

They were in much the same position House, then Remy, and Allison on her lap, when the show ended.

"Oh, man. That was really good. Another pointless drama that I am adding to my list." House said as he stood up and stretched. "Well…I'm gonna leave you two to do it." He smirked as he walked to the door and left without saying anything more.

"That was weird right?" Remy looked at Allison who contorted her face in thought, "I mean, it was weird, but that was even weird for him wasn't it?"

"Yeah…it was. I wonder what got into him…" She stood from the couch and stretched herself.

Remy sat up on the edge of it and as soon as Allison's shirt rode up, just enough for her to kiss her hip, she kissed as much as possible.

And when Allison felt the kiss and jumped before leaning into it and looking down to Remy's eyes, she forgot what they were talking about, "What..?"

Remy knit her brows as she pulled away, "Bedtime?" She didn't care to think about what Allison was trying to remember.

"Bedtime." Allison confirmed and they went to the bedroom.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Lisa had fucked Wilson and now they are in his bed…she just fucked him…what the hell? She just fucked her ex-boyfriend? Holy hell, it's been that long since she last had a significant other…Jesus Christ…She fucked Wilson? What is this going to do to their friendship?

"Lisa…" Wilson started with a smirk on his face. She looked up questioning, "I can see the gears in your head turning, let alone all the noise they're making…" She looked down, "Hey." He took her chin in his fingers, "We're going to be okay. It was a slip up…everyone that's ever been in a relationship and hangs out daily is allowed a slip up..you know, whenever both parties are mutually single and all that."

She gave him a look, "how—?"

"Because I know you Lisa…it's going to be okay. No has to know…" He shrugged.

At this moment someone busted into the room, "Oh…someone's gonna know." House said with a wicked grin on his face.

"HOUSE!" They both yelled.

"Oh relax, I won't tell a soul." He waved his hand as if they had nothing to worry about. The he just stood there and stared at them.

"What?" Lisa asked uncomfortably.

"Are those your nipples or are you happy to see me?" She asked as he looked at her sheet-covered chest.

She covered herself with her arms, Wilson's sheet obviously not doing anything to cover her, "Fuck you!" She whined.

"Oh…Wilson not good enough for you? Finally realize you need a real man?" He waggled his eyebrows. "You know my shoes are bigger than Wilson's…so are my hands."

"Am I supposed to be impressed?" She asked, yet subtly glanced down at his groin.

"Oh you are." He smirked, catching her glance.

"What are you doing here?" Wilson asked changing the subject.

"Well, I got a call during the first commercial break of YOUR show that premiered tonight. It was the funniest thing. I answered, thinking I was going to be listening to your voice because it was you who called, but at first all I heard was panting…then I heard this distinctly feminine voice breath out, 'Oh James. Yes! That feels soooo good' Hahahaha!" He couldn't contain his laughter, "So, naturally, thinking that feminine pant was familiar, and being a detective, I had to come investigate…only to realize that the voice was none other than CUDDY!" He sounded like he was summoning the wrath of some creature when he said her name; he looked like he was doing the same as he indicated the curly haired brunette.

"You really, really can't tell anyone." Wilson looked up at him.

"Scouts honor." House crossed his heart and stuck three fingers up.

"You weren't a Boy Scout." Wilson said.

"Okay…Lesbians honor." He did the same thing.

"Specifically Thirteen and Allison's relationship!" Cuddy pointed at him.

His fingers dropped a little and so did he, but he picked himself up straight, "Fine. I really won't tell anyone."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"Is that why you never told anyone? Because you promised on us?" Remy scrunched her nose and shook her head, obviously showing how precious she thought it was.

"Yes." House ducked his head down as low as possible.

"Awwww, Sweetie, I think he should get a reward." Allison commented in a hinting tone.

"I think you're right, Babe." Remy nodded.

House looked up curious. Allison and Remy got off the couch and sat on either one of his legs. Remy leaned to his ear and whispered, "We love you as much as you love us." And with that they both kissed his cheek and hugged him tight.

"Awwe, isn't that the cutest thing you ever saw?" Lisa laughed.

"Like a picture-perfectly-odd-awkward family…" Wilson added on.

"Hey, I love you guys too." Foreman spoke up, "Come here and give me a little Sugar, mon frère." Foreman raised and lowered his brows.

"Now, Foreman what have I told you happens when you watch too much Friends?" Remy asked, still on House's lap.

"That I quote it too much." He hung his head low too.

"Yes you do…but you know as well as I do that it's one of the best shows ever, and the one you just quoted is my second favorite episode, so…" She got up and walked over to him and kissed his cheek too.

"Now I feel left out." Wilson said faux sadly as Remy and Allison made their way back to the chair.

"Fine!" Amber said like it was a hassle to do what she was getting ready to do, "Here." She kissed his cheek.

Wilson smirked, "And I get to have sex with her."

Amber hit his arm, "Not tonight if you keep on talking…" She said smugly.

"Wha—? Oh, come on, Am!"

Remy was thinking back to that night and not really paying attention, "Hey Wilson?" She looked at him.

"Yes, Thirteen?" He asked.

"Was House right about the Pilot and in turn the first season…was that the only reason me and Al's characters got the most screen time? Because…I thought your book was amazing, and the seasons after season one have everyone balanced more…"

"Well…yeah…but I mean, I'd timed it out and you guys only got two more minutes an episode than everyone else..it was just talked about the most I think."

"Ohhh, okay. Cause your novel…every draft..especially the first…" She grinned as she remembered back when she was reading that first draft some-odd years ago.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Remy and Allison were the first people he gave copies of his first novel to. Remy felt honored and wanted to read it right away.

"I want to warn you!" Wilson stopped her from opening up the manuscript, "That the names are different, but it's us…so that's why I need your guys'—well I don't need it, but I want all your guys' permission to publish it before I publish it…"

Remy had turned her head to face a little to her left and narrowed her eyes on him, "Are the names similar to ours? Like…is Allison is something like Alice? And Remy is like Rebecca? Ugh! Not Rebecca…I can't pull off Rebecca…" She gave him a worried glance.

"Well…no…I did more like…generic got generic and unique got unique…Al is Jennifer, you are Emilynn—Emmy for short, House…well his last name is McKay, Lisa is Leila…yeah that was alliteration…Foreman is Taye—" Before Remy could say anything he put his hand up when he saw her eyes light up, "Yes after Diggs…so…yeah…I mean, just read it…"

"What about Amber?" Allison asked.

"She's not in it…it's about our junior and senior years…I'm gonna write a sequel, no worries…She won't kill me until after she's in a story…" He grinned as he left.

Remy proceeded to take her script into their bedroom and pound through it. Allison got cozy on the couch as she cracked hers open. A couple hours later, Allison was lost back at her high school her junior year. "Oh, wow…" She mumbled.

"JESUS CHRIST! Babe? You at the part when House came up to my car and I went into Bitch.0 mode?" Remy called.

"Not anymore…I'm at the fight…the Foreman/Chase fight not the ones with you." She heard shuffling and padding come from their bedroom.

"How are you already there?" Remy asked, her finger holding her place between two pages.

"Sweetie, I read faster than you…that's why I didn't come in there with you. You get annoyed when we read the same thing and you don't finish before me.." Allison gave her girlfriend a grin.

Thirteen pouted, "I do not…"

"Don't even try to lie…you know you can't." She was trying hard to hold her laugh.

Remy jumped the back of the couch, landing on the cushion on the side Allison was not on, then crawled over and on top of her like a feline in heat. "So I can't lie…to you…Is that so bad?" She asked.

"No…" Allison sighed. They kissed for a few minutes before Remy became a frisky kitty, "Rem! No!...I want to finished the book!" Allison wiggled out from under the brunette.

"Fine!" Remy had yet to let go of her own script. She still had her finger marking her pages. She sat up and began reading.

Allison went to bed a lot sooner than Remy…was it her fault that she would start thinking about her side of things as they played out in the novel? Once she finished she took her phone from the counter, where she let it charge and text Wilson. _Gee, I should call you a Jenny Schecter!...Only…I like you…lqtm._

She got a text back immediately, _Oh 13…lqtm, laugh quietly to myself, you make me chuckle every time you say that._

She laughed and ignored it as she went on to bed.

**AN: Okay, so I'm going to go back to the present to segue into the next chapter…just letting you know. Uhmm, the next chapter is going to start a little later, like within the next two months later, from where this one ended. I'm going to try and get it up in the next day or two…I did nothing but homework all weekend long…It was excruciating..and gave me a whole new appreciation for writing what I want to write lqtm..**

**Speaking of: LQTM: it means 'laugh quietly to myself' me and my friends are trying to make it a thing…so spread it…Because I mean really…no one really lols…we all laugh a texts and laugh quietly to ourselves..now there are those gut busting texts we get, but not that often…so LQTM: Spread It!**


	9. Helping FitzP and Miss Clarke

Throughout the next month Remy had been getting the itch to go see her favorite teachers from way back when. Maybe it was the premiere of Wilson's show, maybe it was the fact that she and Allison had just gotten back together and it was so intense and amazing like when they first got together…thanks in part to those two women…maybe it was both.

She just knew that the itch wasn't going away. She knew that it was play season, so she went to visit them with the pretense of helping with the sets or music or something. She walked in the school after all had cleared out for the day. It was eerie, but in a good way. She walked down the halls that her and Allison's lockers were at, touching each of the handles and number dials. Then she walked down the hall to her favorite room…not a lot had changed in six years, things looked newer, but they were so very much the same.

As she neared the vocal room, her heart started pounding with excitement. She looked through the little window before opening the door. When she peered in, she saw quite the sight.

Fitz-P was covered in paint; literally covered…like someone had thrown a bucket on her covered—the floor was covered in tarp, so there was no paint on the floor. Fitz-P was standing there in utter awe—or was that shock?—looking at Miss Clarke, who was laughing at her, keeping a safe distance and trying to wipe the tears from her eyes. She had some paint on herself, but not near as much as Fitz-P.

Fitz-P was not about to take her laughing, so she launched herself as Clarke and the tumbled to the floor; she started rubbing her face all over Miss Clarke, who tried pushing her away and yelling for her to stop, still not able to contain her laugh.

Remy turned the knob and walked in, crossing her arms and leaning against the wall—after she checked it of course, "Well, well, well…" She said with a smirk on her face, "I leave you guys for six years and come back to find that you don't know how a paint brush works? I mean really…"

They both jumped apart from their oh-so-obvious heated moment that Remy had oh-so-obviously broken. Miss Clarke reached for some paper towels, handing the roll to Fitz-P after taking a few for herself and wiping her face. Fitz-P did the same quickly and the both stood up and turned to Remy.

Fitz-P squinted as they both stared at her, "Thirteen?" She said, "What the hell are you doing here?" She asked.

"I, believe it or not, kind of missed this place…I missed you guys and I wanted to see how things were…" Remy shrugged nonchalantly.

"Come here, Dear!" Miss Clarke said obviously ready to embrace her.

Remy put up her hand, "Oh, I would, but you're covered in paint…Actually that's another reason I came here, from what I remember it's play season…"

"Yes." The both said, as Fitz-P sat on a covered stool and Miss Clarke came between her legs to be held by her.

"Wow, you guys have really come out of your shell…" Remy gave them a look.

"Well…ever since we were outed due to a certain someone and her girlfriend, all of our students have been asking more and more often why we don't show our love for each other…so we started." Fitz-P said with a smirk on her face.

"Awwwwe, am I the certain someone Fitz-P? And is Al the girlfriend?" Remy had a grin on her face the whole time she spoke.

"That depends…is Al the girlfriend?" Fitz-P gave her a look.

She gave the two older women a look that said 'Why wouldn't she be?' and said, "Of course." In a smaller voice.

"So…why did you come from wherever you were to see us?" Miss Clarke changed the subject.

"Have you seen the newest teen show about this place?" Remy asked.

"Yes…" They both looked at her.

"Yeah it's our life…like me, Al, Lisa, House, Foreman…bitch and bastard and a couple teachers…and a guidance counselor and a principle…and Wilson…who is the writer and creator of the show." She smirked.

Miss Clarke gasped, "Hhh, we're in it?"

Remy sighed, "I don't see how you couldn't be…"

"Cool!" She said happily.

Both Remy and Fitz-P shook their heads, "So the show is about you…"

"Yeah…and I don't know if it's seeing this place recreated and completely different for effect and all, or the fact that me and Al just got back together, but I kind of miss this place…And it's play season, so I was just wondering if you guys needed help with the sets…Or do you have some troubled teens that need to get together?" She laughed.

They looked at each other for a moment, knowing that Remy had said every word intentionally. They debated on if they should press the 'just got back together' part, and ultimately decided not to because…well…they knew her and knew she would hole up and not answer.

"We would love your help, Remy." Miss Clarke said.

"Sweet…well, I'm gonna let you two get back to your…painting, and I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure, hey!" Fitz-P called after her.

"Huh?" She turned and looked back at them.

"Would you be willing to come around last period tomorrow, so we can show you off to our kids…we tell stories about you and Allison all the time and no one believes us…"

"What kind of stories?" She was intrigued.

"Just you know…like when we have our one on ones with students and we're trying to tell them that we've helped two teens in love before and they are able to tell us things…and in class class when we talk about chemistry and finding it even when you hate someone etc. etc…" Fitz-P said.

"Interesting…" She nodded, "Okay, I'll be there."

~0~0~0~0~

Remy came home after the bar that night to find Allison watching Fried Green Tomatoes.

"Oh! Happy! Apparitional lesbians at their finest!" Plopped on the couch after getting a cup of fruit punch.

"Yeah…I love this movie." She scooched over to Remy and settled into her.

Remy didn't waste any time cuddling into Allison, "Here you are Madame; this is for you." Remy quoted in a perfect southern accent along with the movie.

Allison looked up at her and grinned, then cuddled a little closer as she turned back to the movie.

Remy continued talking along a couple lines later, "No foolin'?...Is it bad, what I did?"

"No!" Allison took Ruth's lines.

"I thought I might be crazy or something…"

"No, no. I've heard there were people that could charm bees…I've just never seen it done..before today. You're just a bee charmer, Idgie Threadgoode. That's what you are: A Bee Charmer."

"And then they make love!" Remy tried and tried to change the movie, but alas! she had no magical powers that could change the course of a movie.

"That's what should have happened…" Allison said as she turned and pushed up on her arms, causing Remy to slide down the couch. She straddled and hovered over her lover. They stared into each other's eyes, "Sometimes, after we watch this movie, I wanna call you Idgie..but I don't wanna be called Ruth…"

Remy smirked, "Okay…I'll just call you Lady after we watch that Disney movie you seem to love…"

"But that makes you a Tramp." Allison retorted.

"What a predicament…" They looked at each other grinning.

Allison leaned down and kissed her good, "What did you do today?" She asked as she pulled away.

"I went to school." Remy said, not really thinking about it.

"What?" She asked confused.

"I went to the high school…I talked to Fitz-P and Miss Clarke about possibly painting sets again…"

"What?" She asked again, grinning, and settling on top of her.

"Yeah…I wanted to go hang with them; I haven't seen them in forever you know? So.." She shrugged.

"You don't miss them." Allison looked at her in realization, "Well… you do, but you miss high school! You loved that place."

"I loved you." Remy said all cheesy like.

"Aww, Babe… I loved you too! But you love high school." She laughed at her, but stopped when Remy didn't start in with her. "What?"

"I don't know…I just feel like I'm supposed to be there, you know? I mean…I don't know what I'm supposed to do, but I'm supposed to be there…" Remy looked up at her.

Allison nodded, understanding her state of not knowing why, but needing to do, and they went to bed.

~0~0~0~0~

The next day Remy parked her Stingray in front of the auditorium…she grinned when the kids that were already outside going home (from being on different schedules) were checking it out, just like they did six years ago. She strutted into the school, and straight to the auditorium.

Fitz-P and Miss Clarke were already there, teaching their students as only they could. She came down the row and Fitz-P looked up and grinned mid sentence, but didn't miss a beat during her explanation. Some of the students turned and looked at her and turned back, while some of the students turned and looked at her and stared.

She was wearing an old pair of jeans that already had paint all over them, and one of her like…three dinosaur shirts. It had a t-rex on it with a word bubble that said, "RAWR!" then off to the side in smaller text it read, '*RAWR means 'I love you' in dinosaur.' She didn't really know why she attracted such attention, but she just ignored it and listened to Fitz-P and Miss Clarke.

"So, anyways guys? I'm sure most all of you saw her come down the isle, but this is Thirteen. She's gonna be with us for a while, painting your set for you. If you have any questions about your parts or you just wanna talk, I'm sure she'll be able to helo you too. She was one of my favorite students, so treat her with the respect that I know you can at least pretend you have…" She gestured for Remy to come up. "Does anybody have any questions for her right off the bat?"

Remy gave her an odd look, then tried to mask it, by making her face blank and look at the class.

"Why is your name Thirteen? Did your parents really name you after a number?" A boy, who's name she would learn as Josh, asked.

"Oh, no…it's just a nickname…my real name's Remy, I answer to both." She nodded, feeling awkward as she finished.

"How did you get that nickname?" A girl, who's name she would later learn as Rachel, asked.

"Well…let's just say that my life was very unlucky for a few years there, so it just kind of stuck…" She said as she dragged a chair over, knowing that this was about to get serious…suddenly she learned the real reason she was asked to come hang out. They were curious kids, and they were all going through their own forms of hell…and they thought they could secretly use Remy as an outlet for them…assuming she would be willing and they would actually vent. Her favorite teachers had a lot of faith in her; they obviously thought she could make a difference.

One girl, hesitantly spoke, "Can I…" She dropped off, and Remy nodded for her to continue, "Can I ask what was so unlucky?"

She smiled, knowing that question had to have been coming, "Well…" She looked back up and around at the class, "My mom died of a disease called Huntington's, which is when you progressively degenerate until you have nothing left. You lose control of your mind and your body both—and before anyone asks, it is hereditary and no I don't know if I have it…it's a fifty-fifty chance that I do… After she died, my father started hitting me…and one night he threw me into a pile of glass." She let out an uneven breath, "So, I got an emancipation...essentially I divorced my father. And soon after that I was homeless."

There were various shocked gasps and everyone had their full attention on her. Even Jennie, who had come in at the very beginning at of her speech.

"No, no…It obviously got better…" She put her hands out in reassurance, "So, anyways, one night I'm playing at this club…I was in a band for a while, and I was living in my van…I was playing at this club and my cousin recognized me and the next day I had a home, and I was coming back to high school just wanting to get the hell out. But, it was a condition my cousin, her husband and I had made…so I was here for the long hall…" She rolled her eyes and paused.

"Who's your cousin? Is she famous or just rich?...I mean, you came here, so I'm just wondering." One of the students said, making everyone laugh.

"Uhh.." She laughed also, "My cousins are Steve and Joanna Montgomery."

The expected reaction happened. A bunch of 'Wows' and 'Holy Shits' and other various excited and impressed sentiments.

"Yeah, I know…luck changes. And as they say, the more things change the more they stay the same, right?"

"What do you mean?" It wasn't a student, it was Jennie.

Thirteen gave her a smirk, "Well, I'm just saying that my luck changes for the good and the awful…it's never neutral.."

"Well, what happened that was so awful?" She continued, everyone was watching between the guidance counselor and the new person in their lives.

"Allison left me…well, she kicked me out—I volunteered to leave…" She looked away.

"What?" Miss Clarke and Fitz-P said shocked and dismayed.

"WHAT?" Jennie said at the same time really, really pissed off.

"Who's Allison?" one of the kids asked.

"The love of my life." Remy answered unabashedly and without a second thought.

"Why did you volunteer to leave?" The same timid girl asked her.

"What's your name?" Remy looked her straight in the eye.

"Ericka." She said. She reminded Remy of Allison in more than one sense, she was gorgeous—not Allison, but gorgeous nonetheless—she had blonde hair and these intense eyes; they were a mixture of grey, green and blue.

At that moment, Remy knew that she would be having many a conversation with this one, and so did Fitz-P, Miss Clarke, and Jennie probably suspected something too.

"Ericka…" She nodded, taking it in, "I volunteered to leave because I knew that she was going to fight for the apartment…and it really didn't matter to me..I just wanted her…but at that point in time, I couldn't have her…besides if I had stayed there I would have been reminded of her everyday…not that I wasn't from where I went, but it was probably a little better…"

"But why did you break up?" She asked in a pleading yet forceful tone, then glanced over to an oh-so-obvious lesbian..at least bi-curious girl.

"Because I am a very jealous person, and the greedy fuck—pardon me—that was Al's 'study partner' wanted in her pants. And she didn't see it, so all we did was fight about it until one day, it just went overboard and shit hit the fan..so to speak. Anyways, seven months passed and we got back together…and the next night my friend Wilson's show premiered. So…you guys will actually be able to watch a more dramatized version of what really happened to me and my friends…you know if you want…I'm not trying to garner ratings by any means." She said sarcastically.

"That new show about our school?" The at least bi-curious one asked.

"Yeah..what's your name? I like your style." Remy said.

"Elise." She said. She had extremely curly hair, but it was all on top. The sides and back of her hair were cut extremely short and the girl was actually sporting a curly fo-hawk. She was wearing much the same style Remy wore—and still wears when she wants to look nice—in high school: button-up, tie, vest…even had suspenders. But she wore her vest open..at least that day she was, and she had a tie clip—which Remy thought was pretty badass; she knew she was gonna like this one too.

"You watch it?" She asked.

"Well..It just started like three weeks ago, but yeah, I could get into it." She said casually.

"Sweet…as should everyone else." She looked around, plugging the show once more.

"So, you guys are back together now?" Ericka asked.

"Yeah, yeah..We are. Everything's pretty spectacular right now." Remy said as she pulled out her buzzing phone, looked at her text, grinned, replied and put it back in her pocket.

"So, like…you're gonna be together for a while?" One of the other students asked..it was almost like everyone in the room was wondering the same thing, and they wanted to make sure that she was going to be okay.

She laughed, "Yeah."

"Like you guys are back in love?" Someone else asked.

"Yeah, it's that can't eat, can't sleep, reach for the stars, over the fence, world series kind of love guys..I swear! We are fabulous. Together forever." She shrugged.

The three teachers in the back all gave her a gooey look.

The conversation kept on for a while, and soon the bell rang. "Okay, class, you guys have now met Thirteen, you can leave whenever."

"Yeah, but if you want to hang around and talk you can…course, I'm gonna be here for a while painting, so if you ever wanna talk, I'm here…at least until the play comes around…" Remy stood up from her chair as most of the kids filed out of the room.

When none of the few that stayed and talked to each other for a bit came up to her, she went over to the paint that Fitz-P had already gotten for her, and turned to ask what exactly she was wanting. However, when she turned, she saw Elise, slowly grabbing her stuff to leave, fiddling with her bag and books, all the while watching Ericka with a few of her friends.

They started to walk out when one of them started at her, "What are you staring at?" She asked then laughed a wicked laugh, "She probably wants in our pants like the lesbian slut she is."

Elise rolled her eyes and smiled a fake charming smile, "Yes Annie, that's exactly what I want because being gay guarantees my being a slut. Tell though, Annie, exactly how many people do I need to sleep with before I'm labeled a slut? 10, 15? How about 17? I bet 17 is the right answer…do you agree, Annie?"

Annie gave her a look that said she knew what Elise was talking about, "Fuck you." She said in a low tone before walking toward the exit, "Come on!" She called to Ericka and the other three.

Ericka and Elise looked at each other for a moment longer than they probably should have, "Bye Ericka." She said quietly as she put the strap of her bag over her head.

"Bye…" She said as she got pulled away. Her friends started making fun of her for talking so nicely to Elise, so she defended herself saying she would never be near her if she were by herself.

Elise watched them go and Remy came up behind her, "Do you pick fights with her in the classes you share?" She asked, making Elise jump.

"God! Make a noise!" Was Elise's reaction, then she thought about the question, "Yeah…but I'm tired of it, so I've tried to start being nice…show her how I really feel."

"Have you talked to her alone?"

"Yeah…a few times…but it's kind of hard to get her alone, you know?" She looked over to Remy.

"Yeah, I do…" She said, they were still watching the retreating forms that were Ericka and her friends, when the door opened just as the gaggle was getting to the back of the auditorium.

Allison walked in and Remy's face lit up. She lit up too as she waved and sidestepped the high school girls. They all stared at her as she walked passed them, then they watched Remy jump off the stage.

Allison shook her head but was all ready to run and jump on Remy despite there being a bit of a crowd. Aside from the night before, they hadn't really gotten to spend time together…at least as much as they wanted…it was all new again and every time they were together, it felt like they had been apart forever…that's how she justified her..their actions.

She ran down the isle and jumped on Remy just like Remy wanted. Remy spun them as they kissed then set her back down….needless to say everyone had watched this: the guidance counselor, the performing arts teachers, Elise, Ericka and the rest of her gaggle.

Remy set her down, holding her hips, "Hey you." She said as she held her close to her.

"Hi." Allison said quietly as she pulled Remy close by her neck.

"Alright, alright. That's enough. There are rules at this school young ladies." Fitz-P spoke in an authoritative voice.

"You're just jealous cause you can't do it!" Allison was the one to speak…surprising everyone.

"Well, my, my…six years away from me and only with Remy sure has changed you." Fitz-P said.

"…Maybe…" She had this grin on her face.

Fitz-P continued, changing the conversation, "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I wanted to see my Remy for a little before my next class." Allison replied, walking toward the teachers and counselor.

Remy squeezed her hip and hopped back on stage.

"Your Remy?" Miss Clarke asked.

"Yes, My Remy…" smirked and continued talking to them.

Remy walked back over to the paint and began mixing. She felt someone staring at her, and when she looked up, she saw Elise. She smiled and gestured with her head to come over to her, "What's up?"

"How did you get her?" Elise asked, no beating around the bush.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Come on! It's so obvious that she is Jennifer and you are Emilynn…how did you get her?" She asked in a pleading tone.

"I told her how I felt…how I really felt and I told her that we could keep it a secret. That we could go at her pace…And, at the time, we had detention with Fitz-P, so we had that detention alone together, here…this was like a haven for us. We could be ourselves. And then one day, a bunch of shit went down, but in the end, she came out and we were an out couple..and have been ever since." Remy had stopped with the paints, and sat, holding her knees, facing the other girl who was mirroring her.

"So, when you told her how you felt, you were already in detention?" She asked.

"Yes." She nodded.

"Oh…yeah, I can't do that to her…" She said.

"I've got an idea." Remy spoke after a moment of silence.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

The next day, Remy came early. She hadn't done anything the day before. When Ericka and her friends came in, she asked if she could talk to her.

"It's okay, I don't bite..I swear!" She put up her hands.

"What…?" She was curious and wide-eyed.

"I was wondering if you might want to help me with the sets…" Remy said, trying to show an obvious overtone.

"I can't paint…" Ericka said, not hearing what she was trying to convey.

"Okay…let's try this again." She wasn't facing the other girls and she spoke softly so there was no way, they could hear her, "I was wondering if you wanted to help me and Elise with the sets…" She glanced at Ericka who looked at her with even wider eyes, "Don't freak out. You are not obvious to anyone, except for people that have been in Elise's and your positions before. You're her Allison…her Alex…" She gave her a confused look, "Her Miss Clarke." Remy clarified who Alex was. "So…will you help? I guarantee you will be a lot happier than you are now…"

"I…sure. Yeah. I'd love to." She said with a smile, then turned and walked back to her friends.

After class that day, her friends tried to stay with her but she told them to go and have fun. Elise had walked out of the room with Fitz-P who wanted to talk to her about some of the music. Remy, when she heard what they were doing, turned back to the paints and thought, _Jesus, she really is my mini me…_

When Elise came back she her face in music and a guitar on her back. She came up to a stool, sat down, set her music on the near by stand and began picking away. Remy pretended to mix her paints, but really was listening and watching all of this pan out.

Ericka walked over to her, "That's beautiful. What is that for?" She asked as she listened for a moment.

"You." came Elise's immediate response.

Ericka blushed furiously and turned away. "No, really…" She turned and looked back at her.

Remy smirked, waiting for the next line.

"Really…it's for you. I wrote it…for you." Elise tried to get to understand.

"You wrote it?" Ericka asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Yes…for you." She said firmly.

Ericka started to understand that Elise wasn't fucking with her, "Why?"

"Because I love you." She answered without batting an eye.

Remy raised her brows and stood slowly, to not stop the conversation. She slowly started walking to the doors, out of both their lines of vision.

"You do not…" Ericka said.

"Yes I do. And I know you love me too." Elise put her guitar on the ground and stood up, touching Ericka's cheek. "I know you do."

Remy opened and shut the door as silently as possible, "Oh holy fuck…" She sighed as she walked to the vocal room. Fitz-P and Miss Clarke were in there, actually discussing the play. "Dude! You guys are not going to believe what's happening on stage right now!" Remy said excitedly as she walked into the room.

The both looked at her, "NO!" Miss Clarke said shocked.

"Yes."

"No!" Fiz-P added on to just how shocked they were.

"Yuh huh! Elise had just said, and I quote, 'Yes I do. And I know you love me too,' after Ericka told her that Elise didn't love her after she said she did." Remy looked up in thought, wondering if she said that right.

"Jesus…soon we're going to be the gay school" Fitz-P said.

"Elektra." Miss Clarke scolded.

"Alex." Fitz-P said right back.

"Hey, so…now that I'm out of school, does this mean that I get you call you guys Elektra and Alex?...I mean, I already do behind your back sometimes." She shrugged.

They both gave her a look, "You think we didn't know that?" Miss Clarke smirked.

"So…is that a yes?" Remy asked.

"Sure." Fitz-P—Elektra shrugged and Miss Clarke—Alex nodded.

"Nice…well…I'm gonna go home seeing as the stage is ocupado…I'll be here tomorrow and I'll really get started." They both nodded at her as she walked out of the door.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

As time went by, Remy learned that she liked the kids even more. She would actually come before that last period and hang out, telling them what she knew and helping as best she could. Elektra and Alex had started talking to her, telling her that she should be a drama teacher and get paid to be there.

One evening a while later, Remy was sitting in front of their computer filling out and application to a nearby college online. Allison came home from her evening class and wrapped her arms around Remy as she leaned down and kissed her ear, cheek and neck. Once she looked at the monitor, she asked, "What are you doing?"

"I, Baby, am filling out an application." Remy said proudly.

"For what?" Allison asked.

"For college." Remy stated like it was an everyday occurrence and Allison should have known that.

"You're gonna go to college?" She asked happily.

"Yeah..I know what I want to do." Remy nodded.

Allison had been so excited that she jumped up and down twice before leaping in Remy's lap, "What are you going to do?" She asked after giving her a big, happy kiss.

"I'm gonna be a drama teacher." She stated with a sure tone.

"Yeah?" Allison had scrunched her nose and was smiling as she grabbed Remy's cheeks while she nodded, "Yeah. You're going to be a great drama teacher." She nuzzled her before kissing her again.

"Yeah?" Allison kissed her again, "Babe, you seem so confident in me." She laughed because she had to speak through Allison's relentless kissing…not that she was complaining. She loved it actually…like she loved everything about the blonde.

"My Remy the drama teacher. Yeah, I like that." She said as she turned to the computer and started t finish the application for her.

**AN: Alright…there's that one…like I said, I'm going to try and up date faster and faster…But, I have some projects that are probably gonna get in the way soon, but I'll do my best to finish because I've had an idea on my backburner for some time now, and I really want to get it out! But, my goal is to complete one of the two I have going right now….and since I can't technically complete No One Sits Alone for like a year…I'm gonna have to say I need to get this one good and done…and it's all good cause I know exactly how I'm going to do it! I'll update as soon as I can.**


	10. Coffee Break and Getting Ready

After Remy came back to the school the next day, she told her favorite teachers that she was going to apply to school to become what they were. She received happy hugs in return and they told her that McBride had been getting on them to find a third teacher because, for some odd reason, the performing arts classes were at an all time high in students wanting to get in. So, they decided that they would tell him that they found one but she graduates in four years.

She painted the sets, and had no choice but to watch the oh-so-secret relationship of Ericka and Elise grow.

One day, a while later, near the end of Remy's painting sessions, Ericka and Elise were sitting on the stage. Elise had her legs spread and Ericka was sitting in the space between them. Ericka had Elise's hand in hers and they were playing that sense of feel game. That one, when one person closes their eyes and gives their arm to the other, and the other slowly moves their fingers from the wrist to the bend of the arm. The one who's arm is being touched has to guess when the fingers hit the bend. Ericka got to the bend and Elise said, "Stop!"

Ericka looked up at her in amazement, then gave a skeptical look, "You were peeking!" She said excitedly but with a tone that said it wasn't allowed.

Elise gasped, faux-innocently, "Would I do that?" She had a grin on her face.

"Yes." Ericka stood on her knees and took Elise's face in her hands.

"Only cause I like to win…" Elise admitted her worst fault as she wrapped her arms around the blonde girl's butt, pulling her close so that he hands actually stretched for the opposite hip to rest on.

"Yes you do…sometimes that's a good thing…" Ericka spoke softly as she leaned down.

"Sometimes it gets me you…and that's a very good thing." Elise said just as softly.

"You think so?" They were very, very close to kissing.

"I know so." Elise breathed out. They kissed softly and pulled away, then Elise looked over to Remy, "Hey Thirteen?" She asked as Ericka stood up fully, waiting for Elise to pop up before they walked over to the older brunette.

"Yes?" Remy unplugged herself from her iPod.

"How did you guys come out to the world?" She asked.

Remy laughed, "Are you not watching the show?"

"Yes, but you haven't even considered coming out yet…how did you do it?" Elise asked again.

"Well…it was the last day of the play." Remy grabbed a close chair and sat down, looking at the two young women holding hands. "I was asked to play during the after party, and I was only gonna play a little before me and Al went back to my cottage like home and go to bed because we were exhausted..I mean, it was Rent and we were Maureen and Joanne.." They both looked at her amazed, "I know..we got to kiss on stage…AWESOME!" The she continued, "So..I was playing and looking at her the whole time, when House came up to her, hit on her, she rejected him and he walked away…" She flared her nose, "But then Stacy walked up to her…so I jumped off stage and ran over to them…and Al had slapped her, but Stacy had slapped her back and was going in for a punch…I tackled her, we had our little chick fight. House pulled me off of Stacy and then we fought; somehow I got on top, then I was pulled off…then Allison took me home, cleaned me up, and we had a trial as to who would serve what kind of detention, suspension, expulsion and why…and when we were allowed back in, we were out…" She shrugged.

"Was that the plan?" Ericka asked.

"Oh, God no…Allison was going to tell the people closest to her, then we were going to try to be subtle about it…but that didn't happen cause of Bitchface McGee."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

As time went on and Remy started going to classes, she tried to come back to the school she wanted to teach at as much as she could. She hung out with the Dramatics and jammed with the jazz band that played the musicals for them. But she also wanted to graduate..so she studied hard, like her girlfriend, but kept her night job, leaving the day time for her own schooling and homework.

She still kept in touch with her and Al's 'mini-me's and they were actually doing pretty well…they had a very passionate relationship, the two youngest ones...even more than Remy and Al…and they thought that was rather impressive. One day they could be in love and happy and one day, Ericka could be packing Elise's bags, or making her sleep on their couch…but in the last year or so, they had really mellowed and matured.

Now, Remy was graduating in the spring and would have her job at her Alma Mater…and she was sitting in a coffee shop reminiscing about the past ten years with her friends that were still her friends, and her girlfriend that was still her girlfriend.

It was an all at once moment that everyone checked their watches or phones or some sort of electronic device.

"Oh shit! I gotta go." Foreman didn't even say goodbye as he bolted for the door.

Amber was the next to get out of the coffee shop to get back to work from her two hour brunch break. House followed..he had been taking a break from a case, but really needed to get back to it. Lisa was the next to leave…the Jennifer Morrison/Olivia Wilde shoot was not going to happen (right) without her, and she really needed to get on Megan Mullally.

Wilson, Allison and Remy were the only ones left. "Well we sure know how to clear a room." Wilson said as he stretched.

"Yes…we also know how to garner people's attention, but we've already done that once or twice, I don't think we need to do it again." Remy said with an undertone that alluded to Allison and her macking.

Wilson chuckled, "Alright, I'll see you guys later." He waved as he walked out.

Allison and Remy looked at each other, "Time to go?" Remy asked as they stood up.

"Uh huh." Allison nodded as she walked into Remy's embrace and wrapped her arms around her neck then pecked her lips.

"Hey." Remy said after they stared into each other's eyes for a moment.

"Hi…" Allison knit her brows.

"Thank you for uh…bringing Honey back this morning…" Remy smirked, pulling her as close as possible.

"Did you like her?" She asked as she cocked her head to the side.

"Oh, Honey!" Remy said in an, 'Oh please, of course I did' tone.

Allison grinned as she ran her fingers through Remy's grown out, long hair, "Let's go back home…maybe she'll make a reappearance."

"Ooh!" Remy nuzzled her before releasing her, "Babe…you know exactly what to say and do to make me all gooey for you."

"Oh, I have a poet for a girlfriend: do, goo, you…" Allison smirked as they started to walk towards the exit.

Just then they both stopped and looked at the entrance.

"Charlie." Remy's eyes had squinted and her voice had dropped so low that Allison almost couldn't hear her.

"Let's just go out the other exit…" Allison wanted to avoid the whole thing, but Charlie already saw her.

"Hey Allison." She said as he came over to them, "How have you been? I've missed you…" He acted like nothing had ever happened between them. Then he looked Remy, "Oh, hey, I didn't see you there. How are you…I'm sorry I forgot your name."

"Yeah, it's Remy, dick." She gave him a fake smile.

"Actually my name is Charlie." He said politely, which pissed not just Remy, but Allison off too.

"Yeah, I'm gonna call you Dick." Remy said in much the same way Lizzy Caplan spoke to Lindsay Lohan in Mean Girls.

Charlie knit his brows, "I'm sorry did I do something to offend you?" He asked.

"You fucked my girlfriend and fucked up my life." Remy said…if she were a man, this would be the part where she'd puff out her chest and get all up in his face…but since she was a woman, she just got all up in his face. "And I don't appreciate you coming in on your high horse all holier than thou, acting as if nothing has happened between you and her or me and you. So do me a favor and never talk to me or my girlfriend again."

Charlie dropped the act, "You know why she came to me? Because women need men. You all can't survive without us."

"We survive just fine without men, thank you very much, Charlie." Allison stepped into the argument. "And you want to know something else. The only reason I went to you was because I didn't have her and you were the first person to show interest in me…person. I would have gone with anyone man or woman, you were just the most convenient…but completely unsatisfactory. So, despite what you think…no we don't need a man. Not every woman needs a man."

"You think so? What about when you decide you want kids? What are you going to use then? I know you. Of all people, Little Miss Fucking Sunshine, will want to be pregnant…"

"Ha!" Remy started, "Shows what you know! We're not going to have kids! I'm fucking dying! And if we do decide to, we'll adopt!"

"We're all dying." Charlie gave her a lame look, thinking that was the context she meant.

"I'm dying of a disease you dipshit! Good thing I'm gonna have my own doctor soon, I would hate to have to go to you." Remy spat.

"Maybe you should come to me, I could probably speed that dying process along." Charlie said.

"Go fuck yourself!" Remy said heatedly before walking away.

"You could probably speed the process along?" Allison gave him a look that would have killed him dead if it were some kind of weapon. "I loathe you. It's men like you that make me sick. I cannot believe I ever gave you my body." She shook her head and started to walk away then turned around and stared at him, "I should report you for threatening to euthanize." And with that she gave a fake smile that told him she was going to do it and walked away.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

The six months passed with ease…they hadn't heard from Charlie since that day, and Allison decided not to torture him by ending his career…she never told Remy what she said to him, but she had considered her words to him on more than one occasion. But…as she already decided, she couldn't do anything about it now, and honestly didn't care to.

She had heard from a friend that he had graduated and went to some hospital in a different state…she thanked the lord and moved on.

Everyone had agreed to come to Lisa's, spend the night, and the day together before going to the reunion.

Allison and Remy were the last to arrive, as they moseyed up to the door and rang the bell. Remy was wearing her aviators, leather jacket that stopped at her elbows, a green t shirt that had a Pegasus flying and a unicorn gazing after it with a thought bubble that read, 'Lucky!', jeans and a pair of ever famous converse. She had on a hanger, what Cuddy assumed was both their outfits for the next day thrown over her shoulder. Allison was in a pair of daisy dukes and a neon purple v-neck t shirt that was pretty thin and showcased her black bra…obviously she and Remy had just come from somewhere and she had been dressed for the brunette. She was also wearing a pair of her converse that matched her shirt. The blonde was leaning into the brunette and had her huge ass purse that they really used for and over-night bag on her shoulder. Remy was leaning against the frame, and despite not being able to see her eyes, Cuddy could tell just how unimpressed she was.

Allison had just pecked Remy's cheek as Cuddy answered the door, "Why are you wearing sunglasses? The sun has set."

The brunette ignored her question, "Cuddy!" Remy said in mock excitement.

"Hey guys, you're the last ones here…what took you so long?" Cuddy asked.

"Date night." They both said at the same time.

Cuddy knit her brows wanting an elaboration; this made Remy roll hers, "We went mini-golfing and walked the beach for a bit before we realized the time…"

"Uh huh, and you were wearing one of your many sexy-time shirts to do this?" Cuddy turned to Allison as Remy went down the hall to their usual guest bedroom…this was not the first time they had an adult sleep-over…unfortunately—well, it really depends on how you look at it to decide if it is unfortunate or not.

"Lisa!" Allison hit her arm, "Shut up!" She gestured to Remy.

"What? Like she doesn't know it's a 'sexy-time shirt', Sweetie those are your words not mine…" They stared at each other for a moment, "Oh..she doesn't know. She really doesn't know that you buy shirts that are totally skanky and then you wear them when you want some? Really?" Then her expression changed, "Oh! You haven't gotten any have you…now you guys are going to do it in one of my beds." She had a displeased look.

"Well, that all just depends…." Allison gave her a, 'haha, I'm gonna fuck in your house' look as she sauntered off to find Remy.

Remy was in the kitchen, she had just grabbed a ship with salsa when Allison entered and sauntered that same saunter to her. Remy crunched quickly to get the food down her gullet, then kissed Allison's temple, "You have 'sexy-time shirts'?" She asked as she looked down the V to Allison's black bra, obviously not caring that her girlfriend knew she was ogling her.

"Is that a bad thing?" She asked as she tried to subtly perk her chest up to give Remy a better view.

"No…I wish you had told me, cause I would be happy to sexy-time you whenever..you know that." Remy's mouth watered and it wasn't from the salted chip or the salsa.

"Okay, okay! What's going on? Why are you too oh so very horny tonight?" Foreman interrupted them.

"We're not horny." Allison looked at him.

He raised his brows, unimpressed, "You're wearing one of your sexy-time shirts…"

Remy opened her mouth and began silently laughing. She had a completely giddy face. Allison was not too thrilled of what just came out of Foreman's mouth…but she couldn't say she wasn't because she had bought this with him—he was really bored one day and consented to a shopping spree because…well…because he was bored… She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing clever came to mind so she went with a real original phrase, "Shut up!"

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

The next morning…well afternoon—they had stayed up talking and watching movies and playing games until the wee hours of the morning— Allison, Amber, and Lisa were all up and decided to make breakfast…mainly because the night before they agreed that the first two or three people to get up would do the cooking.

Remy was the fourth one awake…or at least the fourth to make her presence known. She came into the kitchen, smelling bacon and pancakes, stretching and yawing the whole way.

"Rise and shine." Amber said as she shut the refrigerator from grabbing milk and juice.

"Fuck." Remy said as she tried to pop her back but failed. She lay down on the tile and twisted herself until she finally got it, "Morning." She greeted Amber finally. "What time is it?" She asked thoroughly confused.

"Mid afternoon…we have about three hours before we need to leave." Lisa said looking up at Remy from putting the bacon and sausage on a plate.

"Fuck…." Remy looked at her girlfriend's ass as she stood in front of the stove and flipped the pancakes.

Amber hit her arm and playfully said, "Don't do that. That is naughty." She shook her finger at Remy.

"What? I can't ogle?" Remy asked. Amber shook her head flaring her nostrils and handed her some juice.

"Who can't she ogle?" Allison asked as she turned around from the stove after she turned it off.

"You." Amber said plainly as the blonde came to the table and set the pancakes down. She was getting ready to speak as she finished pulling up her hair, but was interrupted by Amber, "Oh….Holy Fuckin' God!" She dropped her jaw as she stared at Allison.

Remy started guffawing and got out of her chair to head towards the exit for a quick get away if she needed.

Allison looked at Amber bewildered, "What?"

"What?...WHAT? Holy shit!" She was laughing a little, but knew once Allison found out what was happening, she was gonna have to go into 'OMG that is so distasteful' mode.

"What? What's wrong?" When Amber would do was stare, she turned to Lisa, "What is it?" Lisa looked up and snorted then began laughing..she had to turn away to collect herself. "WHAT?" She didn't know what was on her and she was starting to freak out.

"Al…did you get that lovin' you were after last night?" Amber asked.

"That's none of your business…" She looked skeptically over to Thirteen.

Just as she did this, the boys came in all bright-eyed and bushy-tailed in the just woke up kind of sense. House took one look at Cameron and said, "Jesus Cameron, can you at least have the courtesy to _try_ and cover up the huge-ass love bites that Thirteen gives you? Not everyone in the room wants to know what you guys did last night…and I'm speaking for everyone besides me when I say that."

Allison blinked slowly and she looked from House to Thirteen, "A lo—a love bite?" She had fury in her eyes…this was Thirteen's cue to leave. She saluted her lady love and bolted down the hall.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Allison screamed as she darted after her. She entered their room…everyone had their own room at Lisa's house…and she glared at Thirteen who was hiding under the covers. She walked passed the bed and straight for the adjoining bathroom to House's room. She looked in the mirror to see that it was indeed as big as she thought…three of her fingers in diameter and as dark as a reddened bruise. She came back to their room and dug in her purse for some cover up.

Remy had braved coming out at this moment. Allison ignored her completely, so she followed her to the bathroom. She stared at her as she began working to blend her make-up into her skin to rid the appearance of the love bite. "Babe?" Allison didn't answer. Remy looked down, knowing she was being punished, then back up at her into the mirror, "Baby." She took a step forward.

"No. Don't." Allison stiffened and waited for Remy to back off. Once that happened, she continued on.

"So, you're just not gonna talk? Really?" Remy looked at her.

Remy barely finished her sentence when Allison spun on her toes to face the brunette, "I can't believe you did this to me! I can't believe you did this the night before a dress up event! I don't care that 'it's just a fucking reunion!'" She lowered her voice to show that she was pantomiming Remy, "I wanted to go, and I've wanted to go for the last six months!"

"I know. I-"

"You do know!" Allison said, "And you know me and public situations and my appearance! So you decided to give me the biggest fucking hickey you've ever given me the night before a fucking even that will have almost everyone from our past?" She tried to walk away from her, but Remy would let her. "No fuck you! This isn't going to be worked out and forgiven because you take me in you arms and you kiss me." She tried to move passed Remy's arm as she blocked the doorway to their bedroom.

She tried a couple more times, and as this happened, Remy's body moved behind her and she enveloped her in a hug, "Are you sure it's not?" Remy had a cocky tone of voice.

"Yes I'm sure, now let me go, I fucking hate you right now." Allison said.

Remy let her go immediately and Allison walked over to the bed. She looked up at the brunette to see why she had given up, then replayed her words.

"No you don't." Remy said sounding small.

Allison huffed out a sigh and sat on the bed, spreading her legs, an automatic gesture for her to come to her, "No I don't."

Remy walked over to her and pushed her fully on the bed, getting on top of her before she let the blonde's limbs wrap around her, "You love me."

"I do love you." Allison affirmed.

"And I love you." Remy looked into her eyes.

"And you love me." Allison nodded.

"And you're not mad at me…just a little flusterated." Remy looked at her hopefully.

Allison smirked, and nodded at Remy's words, "I'm just a little flusterated."

Flusterated was a word..well not a word, but a combination of two words that Remy began using whenever they would have their little fights. She would say that Allison was just flusterated when the blonde woman was frustrated and flustered…which often times is exactly how Al felt when they fought.

They came down after Allison got her neck covered and joined the party…i.e. breakfast. And two and a half hours later, Allison was doing her hair and making extra sure that you couldn't see the hickey when Remy came into the room…all ready to whine like a teenager or even a child.

"Baaaaaabe! I don't wanna go…do I have to wear this tie and shirt? It's the exact color of your dress…it's a little too prom-y…" She was looking at her outfit all laid out for her on the bed. "Maybe I should go home and grab my black shirt and silver tie one or just go home."

"You're really gonna pull this tantrum thing after what you did to my neck last night? You're really doing this? Really?" Allison walked half naked into the bedroom and took the same stance as Remy as they looked at her clothes.

"I'll go get ready." She turned and went to the bathroom to do her hair and make-up. She pulled her hair back into a stylish, messy ponytail with her sweep bangs swept to the appropriate sides, much like Jen Aniston pulls off every so often, and lined her eyes in a way that made them pop like her lady liked.

She came back to find Allison sitting, waiting to ask her to zip up her dress. Allison was wearing extra-ly strappy black heals and a little form-fitting red dress…Remy loved it when she wore red…hot damn she was sexy as hell when she wore red. She had her long locks down and curled, and she honest to go looked like an angel…wearing red. Remy gestured for her to stand, but Allison shook her head and indicated for her to finish getting ready. The brunette wore a red button up with a black tie, black vest, black slacks, and red cons. She turned to the blonde again who stood up and let her zip her dress.

They made their way downstairs as the guys were standing around, of course already dress, waiting on everyone else.

"Awwwe, isn't that just precious! We're going to prom guys!" Wilson said smirking.

Remy was getting ready to retort when Amber came down from their room, "Here Baby, here's you're tie…I don't understand how you cannot tie ties.." She took the tie off her neck and gave it to him…it was a brown tie and she was wearing a brown dress.

"I'm sorry, why were you just making fun of me?" Remy had a cocky smile on her face.

"Shut up." Wilson mumbled as he popped his collar up and put on his tie.

**AN:….Okay, I know that this one is a little random and jumps, but that's because it was supposed to be two different chapters, I just bunched it into one big one….So, I apologize for telling you wrong whoever I told there was going to be 12 maybe 13 chapters…there's only going to be 11…that's right…the next chapter is the last one…**


	11. What a Reunion!

**AN: Okay, so this is random, but I just updated my profile so it's on my mind…I decided to put my other…I used 'spaces' on my profile, so I might as well stick with it because I can't think of a more appropriate word…spaces up there. I had to start a blog, so if you want to read..not that I'm that interesting—I mean, I think I am, but I'm probably not.. it's .com/ and if you have one and are willing, follow me on twitter! My username is eliseisabamf …so…anyways, not that you guys really care, but I think it'd be rad! You guys just want my big finale…here it is!**

They, after Lisa finally immerged looking as radiant as a fucking mermaid walking from water with the sun hitting her just so that it seems like nothing else could exist, made their way for the car…they rented a limo…it was awesome..and a hell of a lot like a prom would be.

They arrived later than they expected….it was almost an hour after it started, but the thing was going to last all evening, so it really wasn't that big of a deal…what drew everyone's attention to them was the fact that they all showed up together…and were still so very tight.

They signed in and made their way down the stairs and dispersed. Remy hung back with House and Foreman and Wilson as Amber walked off with Lisa and Allison.

"Jesus, so was that how little Cindyrelly felt?" House asked as the four friends made their way to the open bar and waited for a drink.

Remy turned around and saw the three of them taking to another gaggle of girls then turned back.

"Dude, Thirteen." She turned to House. He just nodded his head for her to go behind the bar.

She smirked and did so, "And what can I get you gentlemen?" She asked as she unbuttoned and rolled up her sleeves. She took each of their orders and began getting the drinks ready.

The other bartender looked down after hearing clanking, "Hey! What do you think you're doing?" He asked.

"Uh…making drinks cause you obviously weren't…? You were obviously flirting with that honey at the other end of the bar that you have no chance of ever getting close to getting." Remy rolled her eyes and kept on making the drinks as he turned and looked at the still radiant Alex Clarke—she and Elektra were there running the damn show…you can call a reunion a show. He turned back and tried to tell her to stop, "Hey man, you can either let me help you out for a bit or you can stand there and complain in my ear while I do your job…If you let me do what I'm good at, what I did for a good chunk of my life, you wouldn't have such a threatening line." She handed the drinks off to her boys and looked at someone she did not recognize from high school, "What can I get you Sweetie?" She asked with that charming smile of hers.

"Vodka martini…but instead of the olive and I have you?" Remy knit her brows and looked at her perplexed, "I know who you are Thirteen…I know you like women…and over the last decade I learned that I too like women…and I like you."

"Oh." She said putting the drink together, "I have no idea who you are and I'm sure you're great, but I'm a monogamist and very involved with my girlfriend."

"Oh yeah? Is she here?" She asked…this woman was totally a little tipsy already.

"Yes she is." Remy laid a napkin out in front of her.

"Do I know her?"

"If you know me, you know her…I've been with the same woman since junior year…" She smirked at this woman's reaction.

"You and little Miss Congeniality are till together?" She dropped her jaw.

"Yes. Yes we are…" She handed the woman her drink.

The bartender had long given up on trying to send her away, so she kept serving. And a while later, they had the bar under control…people at reunions drink their weight! Not that she was really surprised…after all, look at the school she went to…

She looked throughout the crows to find Allison, who was standing with a different gaggle all on her own. The woman from the bar was with her and looked over, giving Remy a wink. Allison turned around and shook her head, seeing her behind the bar then turned back to her conversation.

~0~0~

"You guys have really been together since high school?" Sandra—Remy's flirter asked.

"Yeah. I mean, it's not like we're perfect, we fight all the time and some of them have been really bad, but yeah…we've been together for, gosh…going on twelve years now…" Allison said in realization; her eyes widened a little as she realized that one woman has been there for her and she has been in love with one woman for twelve years. That's 4,383 days, which is 105,192 hours, and that's 6,311,520 minutes and finally it is 378,691,200 seconds…and let's face it even for that seven months they weren't together, Remy still had her heart and she knew she had Remy's.

"Really? Wow, that's amazing! I thought me and my husband have been together a long time, but it's only been six years..and we just got married." Another woman, Amanda said.

Allison was in lively conversation with these women and periodically she felt eyes on her. She would always turn around, find Remy staring at her, smirk, then turn around to continue the conversation. But that only happened a couple times before it almost got bad…

Chase came over to the group of women and weaseled his way through so he could talk to Allison. Allison just stared at him in and unimpressed fashion.

He put on his charming Australian smile and spoke in that charming Australian accent of his, "Hello Allison, it's so nice to see you again." He said as he took her hand and folded it between his palms.

"Hi…" She pulled her hand away from him and sipped her drink that was brought over to her.

He was so wrapped up in himself that he was either not there yet when she and Remy and the rest had shown up, or he was really that much of a dumbass. Either way, it was crystal clear that he thought he and Allison were going to connect and something was going to happen.

So, she put a stop to this, "Chase what are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" He asked a little confused.

"I mean, you're standing here before me, acting like..I don't know..like you're going to get some from me… Like you really think we're going to connect after all this time or whatever…"

"Well…" He shrugged and she was clearly dismayed. She was opening her mouth to tell him to fuck off more than likely, so he started talking before she could utter a word, "I mean, yes…that would be great because I mean…you're Allison Cameron and I would love nothing more than to have you, but after the way I treated you and.." He flared his nostrils a bit, "Thirteen in high school, I know that it's not going to happen and I was just wanting to apologize and tell you that I have changed…" He said with what felt like faux sincerity, but looked genuine.

Allison nodded once and looked down, then around to see if there was anyone that could save her from this immensely awkward moment. She looked behind him toward the bar, thinking that's where Remy would be, but found her in the middle of an open area on the dance floor. She stuffed her hands in the pockets of her slacks and looked up at her with an almost permanent shrug.

It was in that moment that she got taken all the way back to the very beginning. Various fragments of Remy's words seeped to the forefront of her brain, "I only act the way I do and say what I say because it's expected…I didn't really ever get the chance to be who I wanted to be with you…Tell me you don't want me and I'll back off right now…We can sneak around…I just want what everyone else wants…Allison, I don't give a flying fuck if you want to spend time with your boyfriend here…When he's been on what? Fucking call waiting! Are you fucking kidding me?...I'm fucking in love with you and I can't tell anyone except for my parent-like cousins!..." All she could see was this shorthaired girl dressed in men's clothing, waiting for her after the last bell rang. Remy's mind flooded with similar memories as she gazed at her lover.

Allison snapped out of her memories and looked back over to Chase, "Look…to be honest, I don't give a flying fuck if you've changed or not…And honestly if you're looking for acceptance to your apology…I'm not the person you should be talking to. Remy is. Besides I'm already involved so there's no way you are going to get anything you thought you were going to get…"

"Yes, well, _Remy_ isn't here!" He replied like he had already checked, and he was getting pissy because Allison wasn't really giving him the time of day.

"Yes she is…who do you think I came with?" Allison stared at him like he was a fool.

"You and she…?" Chase looked at her astonished that they were still together.

"Yeah…we've been together the whole time." She gave him her cocktail and walked away from Chase to the waiting girl on the dance floor.

Once she got into Remy's arms, she sighed and exhausted yet happy sigh. Remy chuckled, "You having a good time?" the brunette asked through her slight laughter.

"Oh, the best. Did you see who I was just with?" Allison pulled her head from Remy's shoulder and looked into her eyes.

"Yes…I decided not to go any closer cause who knows what kind of shit went down if I had…" Remy ran one of her hands from Allison's lower back to her middle back, and the other from the blonde's hand to her hip.

Allison had moved her arms around Remy's neck and kept her stare in her eyes, "Look at you all growing up and stuff…" Allison smirked.

Remy just chortled and shook her head before leaning in and kissing her.

Chase was watching with a snarl growing on his face from the same position Allison left.

"You obviously didn't hear…our senior class' most infamous couple is still together…and has been together to whole time…no off and on, no break for X amount of years and rekindling the relationship…just together, happy and in love."

"Yeah? That's just lovely." He said as he turned to see the face of the voice he recognized but couldn't place. "Stacy…it's nice to see you." He leaned in and pecked her cheek.

"And you, Chase. How have you been?" She asked.

"The same since high school….you?" He looked at her.

"Oh…went off to college. Married Mark," Chase gave a nod, happy for his friend, "Divorced Mark," He nodded again, thinking that that made more sense, "And now, I'm practicing law." She shrugged. They looked at the all too happy couple, "You really have stayed in high school…Just like them. Is it me or is it slightly pathetic that they haven't dared venture from each other? I mean, they don't know if they're in love; they haven't found real happiness…they've found real safety…" Stacy crossed her arms and popped her hip out to one side as she spoke.

House had been walking around the dance floor, taking the longer way back to the table the group had staked as their own. He heard Stacy and saw Chase's face when she finished talking. It was a devious face that only said, "I will break them up and have her for my own."

House walked over to them and interrupted their little conversation, "Are you really back to that? You see your ex-best friend and you've concocted in your mind that she somehow betrayed you, when we all know you betrayed her. And because I could work it out with her and you couldn't and because I learned who you really were—" He looked at Chase, "The devil—" He looked back to Stacy, "you think you can manipulate some Australian sap, who has always thought that he had a chance with Allison even though she is so obviously 100% lesbian, and a lesbian in love at that, to try and take her down?" He closed in on her, "It's never gonna happen. You will never break them up. Back up and back off bitch cause I will use any means necessary in defense against you."

Stacy rolled her eyes, "What did they do to you? You're not some random jackass…Do you actually care for someone or some persons that aren't yourself."

"Fuck off, Stacy…You too pretty boy. You know I don't have a problem beating you down." And with that he walked off.

He walked to the table and stood next to Foreman who spotted him when he was trying to figure out where he was because it was taking too long to get drinks and come back.

"Something wrong?" Foreman asked, raising his beer in thanks then taking a sip as he crossed his arms, still staring at the conniving duo.

"Just a couple of jealous pricks." House took a sip of his scotch, also keeping a keen eye on them.

About a minute later, House and Foreman were still standing there, watching the duo intently; Wilson and Amber walked off the dance floor and Cuddy had come from looking at the various memorabilia from the ten years prior.

"What are we looking at?" She asked as she turned her head in the direction everyone was looking at.

"Stacy and Chase…they're standing together…" Foreman said, "House thinks something Carrie-like might happen to Al and Thirteen if we don't watch out for them."

Cuddy raised a perfectly arched brow, "Hmmhmm," She laughed through her throat as she took a stance that had her high-healed feet shoulder width apart, balancing her body perfectly between the two limbs. She had an air of cocky confidence and she pulled up her strapless dress, making it stay where she wanted it positioned by grabbing her boobs and said, "Time to have a little fun," as she began to march over to them.

Stacy saw her coming and started walking away from Chase. Cuddy saw this and cut her off a few feet away, "Where you goin' Stace?" She asked as polite as possible.

Remy looked up and saw Lisa stop Stacy, "Oh shit!" She had a grin on her face.

"What?" Allison turned around, "Oh shit." She echoed when she saw the two women together. "Should we do something?"

Remy watched the back of Lisa as she waved an angry arm in the air; she watched as Stacy repeatedly tried to interject, but would be cut off, "No, let her blow off some steam…I don't think anyone has ever realized just how much contempt Lis has for Stacy…you know except us, but that's only cause that one time…"

Allison nodded, watching the scene before them with interest. She gasped when she saw Lisa's hand jerk back as if getting ready to slap her; she saw Stacy react much the way anyone would when they were about to be bitch slapped. She had to smirk…just a little when Lisa did nothing and walked away with that confidence she always carried herself with.

Remy shook her head, "Well…that was fun. Shall we go hear about it?"

"Definitely." Allison nodded.

They began walking from their spot when Chase walked over to them, stopping them from going anywhere. Remy flared her nostrils and didn't look directly at him for fear of losing her cool—something she had told Allison she was really going to try and not do that night. She held Al's hand tighter and began walking around him, but he stopped them again.

"Look, Thirteen…I wanted to apologize to you..for everything I did to you in high school." He again said it with that faux sincerity that could possibly pass as genuine.

Thirteen kept her mouth closed as she ran her tongue around the outside of her top teeth, "Chase." She gave him a fake smile, "You can take your apology and shove it up your ass! I know you're not sorry. You know you're not sorry. Al knows you're not sorry." She waved her finger around, making a circle as she said her next line, "This whole fucking room know how not sorry you are, and that you're just saying what you think my girlfriend wants to hear so you can get into her pants…Everyone knows how much you want to get into her pants. So as I already said, take you're apology and shove it up your ass." She walked away from him, and unfortunately left the one person that could calm her down alone with him. She walked out of the main room and down the hall to one of the bathrooms and began pacing, hoping Allison knew where to go.

Allison watched as Remy walk through the double doors before she turned to Chase, "She's right you know…everyone knows. Everyone also knows that it's never gonna happen." She scrunched her bunny nose as she spoke for effect. Then she said, "Guess you're not forgiven…maybe at the next reunion…I doubt it, but maybe." And with that she walked away from him and exited through the same doors Remy did.

She walked inside the bathroom to see Remy pacing and a couple other women trying to calm her down or see if she was alright. It was a rather luxurious bathroom and had a counter with sinks and just a counter to set make-up or whatever the hell down on. She grabbed a paper towel, wiped the counter, counter off and sat on it as Remy turned, looking up to see her just hopping on, and walked straight to her, spreading Al's legs and holding onto her for dear life.

"Is she okay?" One woman that Allison had never seen before asked.

"Yeah, she will be…had a run-in with an old enemy. Thanks for trying to help her." Allison gave a sincere look.

"Sure thing." She nodded, "Can I ask what happened?"

Allison cocked her head, "Did you go here?"

"God no, I'm from Texas. I met my husband, Mark, in college. He, at the time was dating and actually married this awful girl Stacy, and I didn't want to tie him down what with getting knocked-up at sixteen. And even with my past…I'm glad that I only have to see the after effect of this place…I can't imagine what living here while going to this school must have been like…unless it's anything like that show…my daughter loves that show and she's not even in high school yet…I feel like an awful mother letting my twelve year old watch it, but…I watch it too…it's bad."

"Yeah, that's our life." Allison said as she stroked Remy's back.

"No." She said.

Allison nodded, still stroking, "Yeah, yeah it is."

"Shut up, that's awesome…and very weird." She shook her head, "I'm sorry, I'm Jackie." She introduced herself.

"I'm Allison and this is Remy." Remy didn't do anything; she was still concentrating on feeling anything besides rage.

"Nice to meet you, well…I should leave you two alone." She waved as she walked out.

"You too." Allison waved back, then gave her full attention to the brunette on her. "Don't get too comfortable on that side, Babe..if you take off my make-up, I swear."

This brought a laugh from Remy. She rose up and looked at where she had been. No make-up had been removed…and if it had, it didn't look it.

"When can we leave?" Remy asked with her puppy-dog eyes.

"After the superlative thing…I wanna watch that part." Allison said.

"The what?" Remy cocked her head.

"The superlative thing….they—I don't know who, so I say they—have taken all the superlatives from our senior yearbook, and we're going to see if they have succeeded or what they look like now…you know like 'best legs', 'best eyes', 'most likely couple to stay together', 'most likely going to be president' etcetera, etcetera."

"Ooooh yeah superlatives. I remember now…You just want to show off that we're still together…I remember posing for those pictures, don't think I don't…it was the same day they did House's eyes…that was a funny day." Remy pointed a finger at the blonde.

Allison cracked a smile as she hopped off the counter, "Come on, it's supposed to start soon."

The superlatives took longer than Remy thought…she felt like she was there for hours. And when it came time to most likely couples to stay together—there were three. The other two had to tell what happened when they broke up…if they didn't mind. And they didn't, so that took another like half hour alone before it finally came time for Remy and Allison to state that they were still together.

Then it was question after question…because everyone was interested that two women could stay in love with each other, but most straight couple couldn't. Finally! The finally ended. Remy felt emotionally drained, and wanted to go home and get emotionally filled—if I know what you mean...

But, there was a King and Queen crowning, and Allison wanted to stay for that too. Remy threatened to wipe the make-up off her neck, and with that threat in place, Allison threatened no 'emotional filling' for a whole week, or until she saw fit….Remy had no choice but to sit there and endure.

Foreman was crowned King and Lisa was crowned Queen…no one knew where those votes came from or how they came to be on the roster in the first place, but they were the winners. They had to dance by themselves for a bit before others joined them.

Remy was sitting in a chair and had just coaxed Allison to sit in her lap when House came up to them, "Aren't Foreman and Cu-double-D-Y just adorable?" He said in a valley girl voice.

Remy turned and looked at him skeptically, "Did you have something to do with that?" she asked.

Allison was only half listening to the conversation as she watched the King and Queen dance while glancing every-so-often to Amber and Wilson. But she heard what her girlfriend said and she turned to them fully interested.

"Oh please they've had the hots for each other forever…he realized it way back in college at that party the two of you fornicated at, and five bucks says she did at the same time and they've just never done anything about it." House said confidently.

"Please, only five bucks? You're not sure." Remy said.

"Five bucks? Is that what I said? I meant five-hundred." House gave her a look that told her he meant business.

"I don't wanna bet that, I'm on your side." She said as they turned back to the dancing couples.

The three friends at the tables saw what Lisa and Foreman didn't see in each other, but all knew was going to happen with time…and apparently House the matchmaker.

Remy finally got to go home that night. She finally got her 'emotions filled'…at least for that night.

Over the next year, Allison got the prefix Dr. added to her name, and Remy soon became Miss Hadley, granted she told most of her students to call her Thirteen. The rest of the gang continued on living their lives and the rest as they say was history.

**AN: Alrighty, there you go…I hope I did the first one justice…I hope you all liked it, especially you, Nightlancer600…I can safely say, I'm finally done with this one..thanks for bearing with me guys!**


End file.
